Arm yourself
by u muggle
Summary: This year a new event will run at Hogwarts, we will be having a duelling competition!" Dumbledore announced with amusement. Amendments to grammar and the story have been made.
1. Chapter 1: Arm Yourself

**Arm yourself**

"This year a new event will run at Hogwarts, we will be having a duelling competition!" Dumbledore announced with amusement. As soon as the words had been uttered the whole Great Hall erupted in a torrent of noise. Student's heads were turning in every direction trying to pick up on other people's conversations. Dumbledore held his hand up for silence. "The event will be opened to students _and_ teachers, to enrol please place your name on the notice boards in each of your common rooms! The event was organized by Alice and Professor Lupin, so I'll leave it to you two!" he said gesturing towards the two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. It was a well known fact and badly kept secret that the two were going out, so nobody was surprised that they were organising it together.

Alice had arrived at the start of the year to join Lupin in lessons; they were good friends and knew each other outside of Hogwarts. She didn't like to be called by her second name she said it made her feel old so it was Alice, Professor or Miss; she was in fact only twenty one. She had been in Gryffindor when she was at Hogwarts and was still fiercely proud of the fact. She was very tall, thin but not weak, with ginger hair, green eyes and glasses. She coached the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which at the moment were at the top of the league.

"Thank you. Right, the rules are simple, we will choose the duellers and they will be matched against a teacher for each round, this will be posted as soon as possible!" Alice said loudly and clearly.

"They will then duel and whoever wins will battle the winner of the other duels, this will go on until we have one winner in the end, crowned Hogwarts champion!" Lupin said excitedly as he smiled at Alice.

"You have three days to sign up then the competition will begin! Good luck and thank you!" she said, sitting down with Lupin at the end of the staff table next to a very disgruntled looking Snape.

"Right, that will be all, goodnight everyone" Dumbledore shouted as the sound of thousands of chair scraping on the stone floor could be heard. Dumbledore turned to find a rather angry looking Snape in front of him.

"Since when did I agree to do this Albus, it wasn't mentioned to me!" he snarled in Dumbledore's face.

"Since, Severus, the other staff members made you part of this, you weren't there for the meeting so we had to decide for you. Don't worry Severus all the staff will be taking part apart from me of course," Dumbledore replied calmly. Snape turned quickly and strode towards the dungeons grumbling about Dumbledore being an old coot who needed to get his head looked at.

"Someone seems happy!" Alice said laughing out loud as she stood up with Lupin, they were holding hands. "We've got loads of marking to do so goodnight Albus and good luck with Severus!" she shouted whilst they headed towards their shared quarters. Dumbledore chuckled to himself; this was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2: Signing Up

**Chapter 2: Signing up**

"Are you going to sign up?" Harry asked Ron as they climbed the staircases to get to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well duh! Of course I am, come on the one time I'll get to hex Snape; it's an opportunity I can't pass up!" Ron replied excitedly. Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation. Ron turned sharply to face her and asked "What have I done now?"

"Is that all you think about finding ways to humiliate Professor Snape, you're pathetic," Hermione replied with an air of superiority.

"Fine if you think you're so good why don't you join up!" Ron shouted in Hermione's face, he turned and strode quickly towards the portrait door.

"FINE, I WILL THEN!" Hermione screamed back as Ron's body vanished through the open portrait. Harry gave Hermione a questioning look as he waited for her to catch up. "Don't you start too Harry," she said quietly with her head down.

"I didn't say a thing and I wasn't going to either," Harry said stepping through the threshold to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione walked over to a small comfy red armchair by the fireplace. The common room was a buzz of excitement as people discussed the up coming competition. Hermione glanced towards the notice board; about thirty names had been scribbled down already. Thinking that she would do it later she took out a rather heavy book on the improvements in modern potion making. Just as she was starting an interesting passage on the increased time of the effects of the polyjuice potion a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm going to bed now Mione, see you in the morning," Harry said stifling a yawn. Hermione watched as he trudged up to the boy's dormitories. She glanced again at the notice board then around the room, she was the only one still up. It was now or never. Standing up and placing the book on the table in front of her she walked slowly over to the notice board. Suddenly she heard whistling and talking outside, the portrait opened and Alice and Lupin strode in.

"Hey Hermione! Are you signing up?" Alice asked gesturing towards the board with her one free hand, the other entwined in Lupin's.

"Ummm, I'm not sure; I probably wouldn't be good enough. Anyway what are you doing here?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, we thought that we would check up on how many candidates we would be having to select from, plus I ran out of chocolate so we nipped down to the kitchens," Lupin said with his usual broad grin as he glanced around the room. "Just as I remembered it, I haven't been up here for a while," he commented to himself.

"Earth to Remus!" Alice chuckled while waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Yes, yes, ok I get the point!" he said, playfully swatting her hand away. "Hermione I think you would be amazing at this, give it a go," Lupin said turning to her.

"Really?" Hermione asked shyly as her cheeks began to flush a dark shade of red.

"Really," Lupin answered smiling kindly. Hermione picked up the quill attached to the slip, she signed up her name. There, it was done. "Looks like there is about thirty one names there now, do you know how long that's going to take us to sort out?" Lupin moaned.

"Come on, we've still got the Slytherins to do. God I hope we don't run into Severus after the way he stormed out of the hall!" Alice said sighing. "Well, goodnight Hermione, oh and good luck!" she shouted as she walked through the portrait door. Lupin followed and gave her a small smile and a wink as he excited the common room. Hermione suddenly realising she was about to fall asleep on her feet trudged up to the girl's dormitory. Her last thought before she fell asleep was wondering who she would be paired with if she got through.


	3. Chapter 3: Pink Robes and a Lost Tie

**Chapter 3: Pink Robes and a lost tie**

It was a cold but sunny morning as Hermione woke up. She smiled to herself as she realised that today was a Saturday, it had been a hard week. Snape seemed even more grumpy than usual which had resulted in a large amount of house points being taken from Gryffindor. Sometimes, well all of the time, he could be a right git. Rising and quickly putting a pair of jeans, a white T shirt and a grey jumper with multi coloured stripes on, she searched in vain for a pair of socks. Ten minutes later with a pair of socks on and her favourite pair of boots she strode happily into the Great Hall. Nobody seemed to be up except the teacher, although some of them looked even blearier eyed than her.

"Want to bet?" Alice questioned him.

"Bet what Alice?" Snape grumbled furiously picking at his piece of toast.

"Want to bet on who will win the competition?" Alice repeated slowly and loudly, while wearing a cheeky grin. Snape didn't reply and instead turned back to his cup of black coffee. "Fine," Alice said.

"Alice, do you know where my tie is after err (cough) after last night?" Lupin asked shyly. Alice blushed slightly while ruffling in her bag for something.

"Here, I knew you would ask me," she replied quietly as she handed the tie over to Lupin.

"Thanks," he replied taking the tie out of her hand and giving her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Disgusting," Snape mumbled under his breath as he rose to leave the table. Alice and Lupin laughed. "I will! If I do you have to do my marking for a month _and_ take my first year students!" he shouted with his back to her.

"Fine! But if I win then you have to wear bright pink robes and clothes for a week _and_ I get to use you in my defence against the dark arts classes as a target for my students' experimental hexes, jinxes and curses!" she shouted back.

"Deal!" he said as his black robes disappeared from sight around the corner.

"This is going to be bloody hilarious!" Lupin said trying to hold back fits of laughter.

Hermione who had just been eating her breakfast had watched the whole scene in amusement; she would love to see Snape in pink robes! Glancing up at the staff table she noticed the teachers were trying to also stifle laughter, many were talking animatedly about the mornings event. Alice and Lupin were still in fits of giggles, tears were streaming from their eyes as they rose to leave. It was then that Hermione decided what she would do. She was going to be the one to win, she was going to be the one that made Snape wear pink robes. Her mind filling with ideas, she abandoned her breakfast and headed straight for the library. As she made her way there she nearly bumped into a few people going into the opposite direction. Cries of "watch where you're going!" followed her as she finally reached the large ornate wooden doors. Pushing them open she entered the main area where a large rounded desk stood. She continued on past many sections until she reached her favourite spot in the whole place. A small armchair was placed in front of a wooden table with names etched into the surface from years gone by; a window on the right let the sunlight stream through and showed the grounds and lake below her.

Several minutes later and with great effort she placed several heavy, dusty books on the table. They were all on advanced spells, attacking and defensive. She sat down and chose the one off the top of the pile, settling down she turned the first page.

"Miss Granger," a voice said softly. Stirring from her slumber she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep with the book propped on her chest and now her hoodie was covered in dust. Looking up she found the source of the voice.

"Headmaster! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep!" she spoke quickly. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkled under his half moon spectacles.

"No worry, I wanted to ask you if you knew where the latest edition of muggle sweets monthly was. I couldn't find it anywhere!" he said gesturing to the many bookshelves around him.

"Yes of course sir I'll go get it for you!" she replied smiling slightly as she wandered over to the right section. He is strange sometimes she thought to herself, a genius but very strange. She returned a few moments later with the magazine, it had a picture of sugar mice on the front. Dumbledore took it and smiled warmly.

"You have entered the contest I see, I have a few books that may be of interest to you, come by anytime you want to," he said as he turned and walked away humming to himself while flicking the pages of his magazine. Hermione sighed and placed the books back in their correct places, maybe she would take Dumbledore up on his offer after she went for a walk outside to clear her head.


	4. Chapter 4: Tears by the Lakeside

**Chapter 4: Tears by the lake side**

The air was chilly outside but the sun was shining and reflecting of the surface off the lake in front of her. As she watched, the Giant Squid glided happily through the water, its tentacles rising now and then above the surface. She smiled to herself as she walked down the large stone steps outside of the main entrance. She decided to do a loop around the grounds, past Hagrid's hut, along the lake's edge and back to the castle. She strode briskly towards the Forbidden Forest, her hands placed firmly in her jeans pockets.

"I can't believe you entered, I thought you were joking!" Ron shouted shattering the silence around her. Hermione spun round to see him heading right towards her.

"Why, have you got a problem with that Ron?" she replied trying to keep her anger under control.

"You always have to be the best at everything don't you! You're already a teachers pet so why not try your hand at this!" Ron blurted out suddenly.

"How dare you! Maybe _Ronald_ I wanted to take part, maybe I thought I'd have some fun!" she bellowed, her anger bubbling up, it was definitely no longer under control.

"You know I didn't think I'd ever say this but I agree with Snape, you are a little know it all!" Ron bellowed back. He turned and went back to the castle leaving Hermione on the verge of tears. Her vision started to blur as salty tears ran steadily down her cheeks. She ran to the lake and collapsed down on the shore not caring where. The tears fell faster now as she ran the argument over in her head.

Alice and Snape strolled in silence around the grounds. They both turned at the same time and headed towards the lake; no word was uttered between them as they continued walking. Suddenly the sound of crying split the silence in two. Alice turned towards Snape with a questioning look on her face. As they turned the corner, there on the floor was Hermione, tears streaming down her face, her eyes puffy and red.

"I'll deal with this Severus," Alice whispered with a worried expression on her face. He nodded and stayed at a distance as she approached Hermione slowly. "Hey, want to tell me 'bout it?" she asked as she knelt down beside her.

"Ron," was all she could mutter as another wave of tears stopped her from saying more.

"Boys. You know they are right idiots sometimes!" she said sitting herself down next to Hermione. She smiled and looked out over the lake. "Let me guess Ron was stupid and forgot to think before he opened his big mouth, right?" she asked gently.

"Mhmmm," Hermione said, turning to face Alice, as she did so she saw Professor Snape staring intently at the situation. She looked down quickly in embarrassment.

"Don't mind him, although you might think he's a sarcastic git he can be quite gentle sometimes, trust me," Alice said smiling. "Want to come for a walk?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Hermione replied gratefully.

"Can he come too?" Alice questioned, gesturing towards Snape in the background. Hermione nodded as she rose stiffly. Alice beckoned Snape; he walked quickly towards the two and nodded slightly to Hermione. He handed her a tissue, which she took nervously. "I told you," Alice whispered to Hermione making her giggle. Snape gave her a questioning look. They walked in silence; Hermione watched the lake and its surface with interest as though something magical would happen at any moment. A sudden idea ran through her head in that moment of silence.

"Professor, um could you give me a few tips on being a good dueller, because I've entered the competition and well..." Hermione asked nervously glancing at Snape.

"You need to train not only on your spells but on your body too, you need to be able to move quickly and stealthily when fighting," he replied in a sharp tone.

"What would you recommend Professor?" she asked more confidently.

"Jogging is good Miss Granger," he said staring at her.

"Thank you sir for your advice and thank you Alice too, I need to go, I've got to see the headmaster," she said to the two. She turned and ran quickly to the castle.

"What was that about?" Snape asked with one eyebrow raised slightly. Alice shook her head and kept walking as she muttered "men!" under her breath. Snape sighed and they continued walking in silence.


	5. Chapter 5: Sugar Mice

**Chapter 5: Sugar mice**

Reaching the two stone gargoyles on either side of the entrance to the headmaster's office she could have kicked herself. She didn't know the password! Seems like it was time for an educated guess.

"Bertie botts," she said but nothing happened. "Lemon drops," still nothing. "Cockroach clusters," nothing. "Oh come on! Right then, chocolate frogs! Sugar quills! Droobles! Cauldron cakes! Um... acid pops! CANARY CREAMS! PEPPER IMPS! LIQUORICE WANDS! Oh, I give up this is useless!" Hermione sighed, her cheeks now considerably red after all that shouting.

"May I suggest sugar mice, he tends to name the password after every new edition of muggle sweets monthly," a sarcastic voice said. The entrance opened up and the bronze griffin appeared in front of her. Hermione swirled round, there was Professor Snape with an evil smirk plastered on his face, he had obviously enjoyed watching her try in vain to figure out the password.

"How long have you been there _sir_?" Hermione asked trying to keep her tone of voice civil. His smirk seemed to get bigger, if that was even possible.

"I think I arrived just after you said Lemon drops, Miss Granger," he replied, obviously enjoying himself. "Ladies first," he said sarcastically. Hermione spun round and marched up to the bronze griffin, she stepped on the first step and it immediately started to move. Unfortunately, Snape was right behind her. She got off the lift when it came to the top, faced the large wooden door engraved with a phoenix on it, took a deep breath and knocked hesitantly.

"Come in!" a muffled voice from within called. Hermione touched the door and it automatically opened to reveal the room beyond. It was circular though somehow the room seemed to have endless space, there were tiers going up to the rooftop and spiral stone staircases linked them altogether. On the walls paintings of the past headmasters and headmistresses of the school hung, their subjects were happily dozing, slumped in their seats. To the right hand side of the room was a dark wooden desk, strange objects whirred and spun constantly, many were fragile looking and made of metal. About ten pots of ink were scattered on the desk, each one a different colour, a quill stood upright on a blank piece of parchment. The feather was a golden colour but it seemed to change in the light. Bookcases lined every wall of the room and in the middle of the room was a gigantic globe on a stand, it looked weathered and old. Around the globe ran a small red train and its carriages which looked remarkably like the Hogwarts Express. Candles that looked like the bones in the spine were in holders but they were not needed as the room had a huge sky light which let bright sunshine stream down onto the levels below. Finally, in the corner was a large wooden perch, a bird with golden feathers that seemed to change in the light was sat upon it, its eyes fixed curiously on its new visitors. Beside this bird was Dumbledore, his half moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose as he stroked the bird lovingly.

"Miss Granger, Severus how nice to see you!" he said cheerily. Before Hermione could reply, Snape butted in.

"What is it Albus I don't have all day," he sneered at him. Dumbledore didn't seem to care or he just didn't notice. He moved to watch the train make its path around the globe.

"Miss Granger the books you will need are on my desk please feel free to take a seat and read them," he said, ignoring Snape who seemed even more annoyed now. Hermione walked over to the place the headmaster had gestured to and picked up a brand new book on defence against the dark arts. She looked at it closely. This was really expensive as she had seen it in Flourish and Blotts a while ago and had been longing for one ever since. Picking it up with care she sat down in the corner of the room and began to read.

"Albus will you please tell me what you called me here for!" Snape snarled unpleasantly.

"I just wanted you to sign this legal, binding contract that you will take part in this dueling competition, that's all," Dumbledore replied calmly although the twinkling in his bright blue eyes gave him away. He held out a piece of parchment and a quill that he had taken out of his pocket in his robes. Snape snatched the quill out of his hand and grumbled incoherently under his breath. "Sign here, here and here," Dumbledore said pointing to three lines on the parchment with a long slender finger. Snape scribbled on the parchment and gave the quill back to the headmaster." Thank you Severus!" he said smiling gratefully. Snape turned without a word and strode angrily out of the office. "Well that's that done!" Dumbledore said to himself.

Hermione sat for hours in the chair until she had finally finished all the books. Her mind was buzzing with new spells and ideas for the contest. Dumbledore was also a great help as he seemed only too happy to engage her in conversation and frequently offered her a variety of sweets. As she raised her head to look out of the window behind the headmaster's desk she realised that the sun was low on the horizon. She gasped and turned around quickly in her seat, her neck was stiff and hurt.

After thanking the headmaster for his help she headed towards the girls dormitory. She was too tired to stay in the common room and talk to the girls so she headed straight for bed. Tomorrow she would start her new exercise regime of jogging.


	6. Chapter 6: The Killers, the Fray

**Chapter 6: The**** Killers, the Fray and the strange blue glow**

Forcing herself to rise from the comfort of her thick warm duvet, Hermione struggled in the dark to find her clothes. The sun had not yet risen over the horizon and everyone was fast asleep. She put on a pair of jogging bottoms, a black thermal long sleeve top, a thick jumper and her pair of trainers. Shuffling slowly into the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face, the shock soon woke her up. Deciding to tie her hair back she brushed her hair quickly and wound a bobble around her hair until it was in a tight ponytail. After grabbing her wand of the bed side table and searching in her suitcase for her iPod she finally made her way down to the common room. She tiptoed quietly to the portrait door, receiving curses form the fat lady about waking her up in an ungodly hour and then she went down the cold stone staircases. Reaching the bottom she checked to see if anyone was around before moving over to the entrance hall. Before stepping out into the cold dew covered morning she slipped her headphones in her ears and placed her iPod in her pocket.

A burst of cold morning air hit her as she opened the entrance hall door. She gazed in wonder at the grounds, the grass was sparkling with silver crystals of dew, the forbidden forest stood tall and cast strange black shadows on the ground but the strangest thing of all was the complete and utter silence. Shivering slightly she breathed out; dragon's breath billowed from her mouth into the dark morning around her. Turning her iPod on she started to gently jog, following the castle walls. She smiled as The Killers; "Spaceman" came on, the sound of the music blasting in her ears. Speeding up slightly she ran over to Hagrid's hut, the curtains were drawn and no sound could be heard from within.

Sometime later she came to the lake, deciding to stop for a rest she watched the sun starting to rise over the horizon and the lake in front of her. It was beautiful; the sky was tinged with pink and a light shade of orange. She stood like that for about ten minutes, listening to The Fray, "over my head" faintly in the background before deciding to continue her journey. Just as she was about to get back to the castle she noticed a blue glowing coming from the forest to her left. She turned her iPod off, took her headphones out and stowed them safely back into her pocket. Frowning slightly she decided to investigate, jogging steadily across the grass she came to the edge of the forest. As she walked nervously forward the blue glow got increasingly brighter until it was nearly blinding her. Raising one arm to protect her eyes she reached for her wand in her back pocket, holding it firmly in her hand she advanced towards the source of the light. The trees seemed to surround her ominously as she entered the darkness within. As she walked the blue light started to pulse. She stumbled now and then over broken branches and long tree roots. Hearing a scuttling behind her Hermione turned quickly around; searching with terror she saw that it was only a small animal. She sighed in relief, even in the day time the forest was unnerving, staying strictly to the marked out path she continued on walking. The blue light seemed to be continuous, it never faltered. Hermione tried to keep it directly ahead of her at all times.

The ground began to rise steadily; slipping slightly on the muddy ground she finally reached the top. It was then that she saw the source of the blue glow. There standing in the middle of a circle on the forest floor was............


	7. Chapter 7: Ashwinder

**Chapter 7: Ashwinders**

There standing in the middle of a circle on the forest floor was... Snape. Around him positioned on the continuous line of the circle were many blue fires. Snape waved his wand, a blinding light surrounded the area and once again she had to raise her arm to protect her eyes. As Hermione watched, Snape stepped up to one of them and looked right into the heart of the fire he nodded to himself and stood back, folding his arms. Hermione stared in wonder at the fire as a thin, pale-grey serpent with glowing red eyes rose from amongst the blue. It slithered out of the fire and along the leaf strewn floor, behind it slinked a trail of dark ashes. As she turned towards Snape he started to follow the trail his face frowned in concentration. Hermione followed. Now and again he would stop, bend down to inspect the floor and rise again to continue on, at these times Hermione made sure she was in the shadows of the trees.

He stopped suddenly and as Hermione moved closer to see what he was doing, he spoke, " Ashwinder eggs, Miss Granger have you seen them before?"

"No sir," she whispered slightly surprised he knew she was there. He gestured with his hand; she came slowly, being careful not to trip. There in front of her was a pile of ash and next to it was a pile of red eggs, they were giving off an immense heat. Snape waved his wand and the eggs turned a brilliant blue, frozen in a block of ice. "Sir, are you going to use these for love potions?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger, no doubt you have been reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," he replied, as he carefully picked up the eggs and folded them in his robes gently. He turned to face her. "Miss Granger I would appreciate it if you wouldn't follow me, ten points from Gryffindor," he said with a slight smirk. Turning around, his robes billowing in the air around him he made his way back down through the woods. Hermione sighed and turned to follow him. As they reached the edge of the forest she decided to run back to the castle, speeding past her Professor she reached the castle in no time at all. Time for a shower and some more revision she thought as she forced her tired muscles to climb the many staircases to the common room.

"You got them then?" Alice asked as Snape strode powerfully into the Great Hall. He nodded and placed the frozen eggs on the table. Alice picked them up and examined them closely. "Do you want me to help you store them?" she asked.

"If you could," Snape replied, picking the rest up from the table. They both made their way to the dungeons, as they approached the door opened before them. "I do hate it when you do that, you can just push it open you know," he said striding into his classroom. Alice smiled and made her way to the blank wall to her left. She muttered something inaudible to the ear and the wall dissolved into a silver door. Taking the handle and pushing it open she descended into the room below. The room was lit with small green fires in orbs around the room, the walls were mounted with millions of jars of every shape and size, strange things floated in them but most were perfectly normal looking. A large bench lined one side of the room, four cauldrons were placed on the bench, Alice flicked her wrist and small fires lit under them.

"It's freezing in here why don't you ever light the fire!" she shouted, her voice carrying up to Snape who grumbled furiously as he tried to hold the blocks of ice whilst finding his way down the stairs. As he appeared below Alice flicked her wrist again and a bright roaring fire lit in the grate of the ornate fireplace. "So the competitors are being announced soon, got any ideas on how to beat them?" Alice asked whilst dropping the eggs in the cauldrons.

"Alice may I remind you that I was a death eater turned spy so I think I can beat a bunch of poorly trained students!" he snarled furiously.

"I heard Albus made you sign a contract so you wouldn't back out!" she said in amusement, Snape muttered under his breath. "It's true isn't it?" She laughed. Snape reached past her to grab a jar full of small green embers. As he did so his sleeve lifted up slightly revealing a black skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth stark against his pale skin. Alice grabbed his arm firmly, "I was only joking. I know what you've been through, sorry," she said gently, letting go of his arm. He nodded and pulled his sleeve down again.

"It's okay. But you do know I will win this and you will lose our little bet, you haven't forgotten?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, I can't wait to see you in pink robes!" she said giggling slightly at the renewed look of fear on his face. He turned back to his cauldron in silence. One more day and he would know who he was facing in the first round, heaven help.


	8. Chapter 8: The Competitors

**Chapter 8:The Competitors**

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down opposite Harry, making sure that she was not by Ron.

"What's happening?" she asked, spreading marmite on her toast.

"They're announcing the competitors for the competition this morning, that's why everyone's up for breakfast," Harry said ignoring the stares from Ron. Just as Harry had finished speaking the whole hall fell silent. There, walking down the middle of the tables, was Dumbledore talking happily to McGonagall, oblivious to the looks of expectancy on everyone's faces. As he reached the head table and took his seat, a loud bang erupted from the back of the hall. Hundreds of heads turned to see. The doors had been banged against the walls and a furious Snape was striding down to the front, anyone stupid enough to openly stare at him was greeted with a menacing sneer. "Did someone order a sarcastic git?" Harry whispered as Snape strode past. Ron laughed, stifling the sound with his fist.

"Now that you are all here, teachers included, I would like to announce the competitors for this years duelling contest. They are…. Mr Potter, Mr R. Weasley, Mr F. Weasley, Mr G. Weasley, Mr Malfoy, Miss Lovegood and finally Miss Granger!" Dumbledore shouted. Hermione was stunned; she couldn't believe she would be competing. "Would all the competitors please meet Alice and Professor Lupin in the defence against the dark arts classroom now," Dumbledore said smiling openly. Hermione's legs seemed to move on their own accord as she rose and headed to the designated classroom.

She jumped slightly as she realised that in front of her was the classroom door, she knocked and a muffled voice from within beckoned her in. The others followed right behind her.

"Welcome! Congratulations on making it this far, now here is your timetable for the duels, it will tell you who, when and where," Alice said handing out small pieces of parchment on which was a perfectly printed ink timetable. Hermione took hers nervously. As she glanced down she realised her first fight was this weekend! Moving a shaking finger along the row she saw who she was facing first, Madam Pomfrey. As she glanced around many people were smiling or looking miserable at the sight of who they were facing first.

"I've got Professor Trelawney," Luna said dreamily looking around at the others.

"I've got Flitwick," Hermione heard Harry say.

"Oh what, I've got McGonagall!" Ron said, sighing as he handed his timetable over to Harry so he could have a look.

"We've got Sprout!" Fred and George shouted together. Hermione was confused. How come they were both against one person?

"Yes about that, well you see not many teachers were up for it so we've had to double you two up, is that ok?" Lupin asked.

"Great!" the two replied mischievously. Only Malfoy hadn't announced who he was having, there was only one person left anyway.

"Right then, now that's sorted we will post another meeting soon to discuss the rules, you lot better get to class," Alice said, gesturing towards the door. Hermione made her way out of the classroom with the others, stuffing her timetable in her bag and bringing out her lessons timetable instead, she saw that she had care of magical creatures. As she headed to the front door, she could hear frantic whispering behind her, deciding to ignore it she carried on.

"Hermione?" a hesitant voice asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ron?" she said surprised.

"I, um wanted to apologise for being such an idiot," he said looking down at his shoes when he talked. Without a word she hugged him.

"Thank you!" she said happily as Ron turned bright red. As Hermione walked ahead, Ron turned around and gave Harry a thumbs up. They both ran to catch up with Hermione as she made her way down to Hagrid's hut. They laughed at the thought of the upcoming duels, especially what Snape would do to Malfoy. He wouldn't hold back knowing that if he lost he would be wearing pink robes for quite sometime. Things could get very interesting. Hermione on the other hand was secretly nervous as the thought of duelling in front of most of the school was terrifying to her. She didn't know how good Madam Pomfrey was since she had never seen her use any magic apart from the basics and healing. Ron was not looking forward to his duel as McGonagall was known for her abilities, plus she wouldn't let slip a chance to beat Slytherin and its head of house. Harry on the other hand was looking forward to his bout; he couldn't wait to test his skills against someone especially an experienced wizard like Flitwick. The most interesting thing would be the fight between Sprout and Fred and George. Most people were betting on the fact that they would use their inventions in the fight.

After returning from their lesson it was a free period so they decided to go to the common room. When the portrait door flew open, the room was packed and standing on a box in the middle of the room were the twins. The crowd were shouting at them and handing over money while Fred was taking notes.

"I want ten galleons on Hermione!" someone shouted in the chaos. Hermione turned and saw Ginny clambering to the front to hand over her money. Hermione gasped. That was the money she had been saving for a long time to buy some new Quidditch gloves. "You better win Mione!" she shouted. Hermione bit her lip. Great, even more pressure.

SWOOSH! A small green envelope fell before Hermione's feet. As she picked it up, many faces turned to watch. Inside was a note, the meeting would start in fifteen minutes and all competitors should attend immediately. Ron and Harry had been reading over her shoulder, calling Fred and George they made their way to the defence against the dark arts classroom.

Pushing open the door, there in the room were the teachers and a set of weighing scales, in the corner was a small man with white wispy hair and an excited glint in his eye. Ollivander had come to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9: The Black Rose

**Chapter 9: The black rose**

"Here they are!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, beckoning them into the room. Luna and Malfoy were already there and sitting on the edges of the desks. "Now all we have to do is wait for Remus and Alice to arrive!" the headmaster said. Hermione nervously went to stand by the window, looking to her left she saw Professor Snape doing exactly the same. Feeling uneasy she strode over to the front of the classroom to look at the giant glass cases full of artefacts. She had always wanted to look at them closely but had never had the time. Reaching it she stood in amazement at the sheer variety of things in the cabinets. Skulls with strangely shaped horns protruding out of them, beautifully carved bone horns, shrunken heads and hands, bottles of shining liquids and lots of carved wooden pictures of weird creatures.

"Here, take a closer look," a voice said behind her shoulder, she jumped slightly in surprise as the glass face sprung open. Hermione looked behind her to find Professor Lupin smiling at her. Without a word she picked up a bottle of glowing gold liquid turning it over slowly in her hand. "That's quite rare actually, if I remember rightly I found it in Japan," he said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked transfixed as the liquid flowed smoothly around the bottle.

"That's Miss Granger is unicorns blood, not just any unicorn's though but a rare breed of Japanese unicorns that has gold blood," he said chuckling at the sight of disgust on Hermione's face. "Yes I have to agree not so beautiful when you find out it's blood!" he laughed. "Right then, time to start I think!" he said loudly so that everyone could hear him. Placing the bottle carefully back into the case Hermione stepped away as she looked back the glass had closed silently. Hermione took her place beside Harry and Ron.

"Right then I will be needing each of your wands one by one, just a simple check," Ollivander croaked as he made his way with his scales to the middle of the room. "Miss Granger, may I?" he asked, reaching out his wrinkled hand. Hermione handed over her wand reluctantly; she never liked to be without it. "Mmmmm, very good yes dragon's heartstring if I remember correctly and vine, very good," he muttered to himself as he took the wand off the scales. Giving it a slight swish it produced a miniature rainbow. Hermione smiled to herself. He then handed it back with great respect.

"Your wand is well looked after and well used," he said. "Now Mr Potter your wand please!" he said taking Harry's wand. Repeating the process again but this time Harry's wand made a fountain of gold liquid. Ollivander took each wand in turn, examined it then tested it and then handed it back to its owner. The only person who hadn't handed over his wand was Snape. Everyone turned with expectancy when Ollivander spoke his name. Striding to the front he produced his wand from his sleeve and handed it over silently. "Ah yes I remember, very unusual if I remember correctly, ebony and dragon's heartstring," Ollivander muttered, a deep frown lined his face. Picking it up carefully he gave it a swish, a perfectly formed black rose grew out of the tip of the wand. Ollivander pulled the rose out of the wand, he gave the wand and the rose back to Snape. Snape nodded at him and swiftly put his wand back into his sleeve. Hermione watched him as he twirled the rose between his slender fingers, looking thoughtful.

"Right, now that's over and done with it's time for the rules," Lupin said. "You of course will only be allowed your wand, all other items will be taken off you," he paused as Fred and George sighed loudly and looked disappointed. "Next when you are fighting, you will be doing so in an arena, this arena will have a strong magical shield protecting the audience from harm. No unforgivable curses will be allowed and a medical team will be present at all times. I think that's everything," he finished as silence followed. "No questions? Back to lessons then," he said as the door creaked open. Everyone headed out of the door, Ron and Harry broke straight into hurried whispers but Hermione was still in shock, Snape had the same core as her, what if they fought each other? What would happen?

"Come on Mione!" Harry shouted as Hermione realised she had stopped in the middle of the corridor. Hermione followed the two silently to the transfiguration corridor, she woke up out of her day dream when Professor McGonagall came round the corner and opened the door to her room. Walking in she took her seat between Harry and Ron.

The bell rang suddenly disturbing the sound of many quills scratching on parchment. The lesson had been interesting but Hermione just couldn't concentrate, she was worrying too much about the upcoming duel. Looking at her timetable she realised it was lunch time, she hadn't realised how hungry she was until now. She grabbed her bag, stuffed her parchment, textbook, ink and quill into her bag and then ran to catch up with Harry and Ron who were leaning against the doorframe waiting for her.

"About time too, I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron you are permanently hungry!" Hermione said laughing at the look of astonishment on his face.

The Great Hall was crowded with people as they arrived; luckily Fred had saved a seat for them. As they made their way over to the table, Snape entered the hall and came down the space between the house tables to get to the head table. As he passed Hermione noticed a black rose in his button hole, she stared in surprise. Unluckily for her Snape had noticed her.

"Miss Granger what do you find so incredibly important about my chest?" he asked sneering at the look of embarrassment on her face. Hermione, building up the confidence looked Snape straight in the eye and said," I was just admiring your black rose sir, it suits you." Snape turned and continued walking to the head table; he took his seat next to Alice and turned to her as she started talking to him. Hermione astonished at her own bravery stumbled to her seat. The whole hall by now had been watching the exchange between her and the most feared professor in Hogwarts; she blushed a deep shade of red as Harry gave her a questioning look.

"It was nothing," she mumbled, picking up her knife and fork to slice the beef on her plate. She stole a glance to the head table and found Snape watching her silently.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked Snape.

"Nothing, just one annoying Gryffindor know it all," he said turning back to his food.

"It suits you," she said pointing to the black rose in his button hole. He looked down at it and raised his eyebrow.

"Miss Granger thinks so too," he replied picking up his goblet. Taking a sip he placed it back down on the table and turned his attention to Lupin." I've got you potion Lupin if you want it, it's in my classroom," he said to him.

"Thanks Severus couldn't be soon enough, the next full moon is in two days time," he said unhappily. Alice placed her hand over his, he smiled grimly.

Hermione was just finishing her food when a thought entered her head. She excused herself and practically ran to the library.

Taking a book of the shelf she opened it, running her finger down the index page she flicked quickly to the page she wanted. The top of the page said Priori Incantatem, settling herself in a comfy armchair she started reading.


	10. Chapter 10: The Answer to the Question

**Chapter 10:The answer to the question**

"When two wands are forced to duel that have core material from the same single creature, the result will be "_Priori Incantatem_", a display in sequence of the last spells one of the wands cast. During a wand duel, a simultaneous spell casting by both parties will trigger an effect where both wands are linked through a golden thread of energy. The two wand holders then compete in a battle of wills, in which the loser's wand is forced to display in ghostly form the spells which had been cast by said wand."

Hermione sighed; the cores of the wands had to be from the same creature! There was no way that hers and Snape's cores were from the same dragon, it was near to impossible. She got up and took the book to the library desk where Madam Pince was standing watching the students in the library with her hawk like eyes.

"Madam Pince could I please check this book out?" Hermione asked, placing the heavy book down on the desk.

"Of course Miss Granger," she said, taking a quill and writing her details in the book cover on the little slip and doing the same in the giant book of records to her right. Hermione smiled in thanks and left the library, holding the book tightly to her chest. She walked up to the common room, passing nobody on her way as they were all still eating. As she approached the Fat Lady, she spoke the password and the door swung smoothly inwards. Walking straight up to her dormitory she dropped the book on her bed and grabbed her school bag. Looking at her timetable she found she had Herbology in the greenhouses next and proceeded to take her textbooks out from her previous lessons. She took the book from the library and put it in her bag instead. Herbology was her last lesson of the day so there would be lots of time to talk to Ron and Harry during the lesson about her discoveries. She jumped as the bell rang loudly to end lunch and to signal the start of lessons. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she rushed down to the Great Hall to see that Ron and Harry had only just started to leave.

"There you are Mione!" Harry shouted as she approached the pair. Harry started to open his mouth but was interrupted.

"Herbology," she said laughing at the look on the pairs faces. Harry and Ron shrugged and followed her out of the main front doors and down to the greenhouses. "Harry you know about Priori Incantatem don't you?" She asked as she fell into stride with the two boys.

"Yeah, kind of, I think Lupin said something about it when we went to Grimmauld for half term, isn't it when two wands join with the same core?" Harry replied squinting slightly as though he was trying to remember.

"Yes it is," Hermione said.

"Why were you asking Mione?" Ron asked looked at her questioningly.

"Well, !" Hermione said quickly, blushing slightly at the look on the two boy's faces.

"Slow down Hermione I didn't catch a word of that!" Harry said smiling.

"Mine and Snape's wand have the same core so I was kinda wondering if something might happen when we dueled," Hermione said more slowly this time.

"Oh!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Don't worry Mione, you're just nervous, that's all," Harry said smiling again at her. Hermione nodded.

The greenhouse was full of puffa pods all lined in a row on the wooden benches as they entered. The rest of the class was already there and waiting for Professor Sprout to start. Walking quickly to a bench, Hermione, Ron and Harry listened to Professor Sprout as she talked about the plants in front of them.

"Of you go then!" she finally finished some time later. Slipping on their protective gloves they each took a puffa pod and pried it open with their hands. Inside the pods was a horrible yellow liquid that could stain your skin and even poison you. Hermione put her gloved hand in and pulled out some small brown beans, these ground could be used in medicine. She placed them carefully in the bowl next to her and took another pod off the plant. They continued to do this for the rest of the lesson, miraculously nobody got hurt.

As they made their way back up to the castle Hermione had an idea, excusing herself quickly she ran up to the castle and headed to the headmaster's office. Saying the password to the stone gargoyles she stood on the griffin lift and stepped off again at the top. She raised her hand to knock but as she did voices could be heard inside.

"I can't duel now, not after this!" Snape bellowed furiously. Hermione heard a smashing sound from inside the room. "What if something happens?" he shouted.

"Nothing _will_ happen Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"How can you be sure?" Snape said quietly, the anger in his voice had left.

"You need to trust me Severus," Dumbledore said. Hermione heard Snape sighing and muttering slightly, the sound of metal against metal could be heard as he seemed to be repairing the object he had broken. Hermione turned slowly and quietly around, deciding to make her way back down. When she reached the bottom she considered what she had accidentally overheard. What could Snape be so angry and worried about?


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle

**Chapter 11:The battle**

The day had come, after all the physical training and reading all of the books she could find on duelling and spells, both offensive and defensive, time had caught up with her and today was the day. She could hardly eat at breakfast, everytime she saw food she thought she was going to be sick. She couldn't escape what was to come; every student and teacher in the school seemed to be talking about it.

"Hermione you'll be fine," Harry whispered to her at the breakfast table. Hermione nodded not trusting herself to talk.

"Would all the spectators please make their way to the arena and the two competitors wait with me!" Dumbledore shouted above the sound of hundreds of students making their way excitedly to the arena which had replaced the Quidditch pitch.

"Good luck!" Harry and Ron shouted, hugging her and following the diminishing crowd out of the hall. Hermione sighed nervously, the butterflies in her stomach emerging suddenly. Breathing slowly she walked up to the headmaster, Madam Pomfrey was already there talking calmly to Dumbledore. As she approached the two their conversation abruptly stopped.

"I would just like to wish both of you good luck and to relax. If you would follow me I will take you to the arena," Dumbledore said as he gestured towards the door with his right hand.

Time seemed to slow as they walked to the arena; all sound seemed to have disappeared. Hermione was numb and shaking violently as they turned the corner, her hand was tightly gripped around her wand, her only hope of victory.

There it was. The arena was gigantic, spreading the full length of the Quidditch pitch. The magical energy that was being emitted from it was incredible; the whole arena seemed to pulse and shimmer with threads of golden energy. As they approached it Hermione realised that this was the shield protecting the audience. The whole arena was made out of pure white stone, there was a small tunnel leading to the battle area inside but there was also two staircases leading up to the seating area. Dumbledore strode through the tunnel; darkness clouded her vision then an immense explosion of noise as she entered the dust filled arena. The crowd shimmered behind the shield as she made her way to the middle of the stadium. As she looked around she spotted a whole crowd of Gryffindor supporters holding enchanted banners with the Gryffindor lion on and her name. Moving further along the tiers of seating she saw the teacher's stands, they were right at the front and they were able to see everything that was going on concerning the duel and the spectators.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice whispered,"good luck." She spun around to see Alice standing behind her smiling with encouragement. As she watched her closely the same strange golden pulse was being emitted from her. Then the thought struck her, she had made the arena's shield and she had put the same shield around herself. "Right then! I will be the referee for this duel and the medical help too, when I raise my wand and fire green sparks into the air the duel will begin. You both know the rules!" Alice shouted above the roar of the crowd. Madam Pomfrey came forward to face her, she bowed, Hermione followed suit. They both turned sharply and strode to opposite ends of the arena. Green sparks flew.

A jet of blue light came flying towards Hermione; she hastily put up a shield, the spell battered against it knocking her backwards slightly. Taking the opportunity Hermione sent a curse flying towards her opponent. Madam Pomfrey staggered backwards as the spell made contact with her body. Hermione sighed and smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be that hard. Keeping her shield up at all times Hermione continued to send spell after spell relentlessly at Madam Pomfrey. Surprised and shocked at the use of power being displayed by her opponent, Madam Pomfrey didn't have the chance to raise a successful shield, the curses, hexes and charms came hard and fast. Hermione moved confidently forward, she strengthened her shield. A blinding light came from in front of her; she raised her arm to protect herself, BAM! A powerful curse hit her shield from behind, swirling around quickly she found Madam Pomfrey standing calmly behind her. Hermione flicked her wrist and a jet of gold flames erupted from her wand tip, they encircled Madam Pomfrey in a tornado of heat. Hermione waited with baited breath, her hands were sweating and once again she was shaking badly. Red sparks.

"STOP!" Alice shouted from the side lines, she rushed forward. With a flick of her wrist the flames disappeared to show a tired looking Madam Pomfrey within. Alice whispered something in her ear, she nodded back. Alice placed her wand to her throat; her voice was being magically amplified. "It seems Miss Granger has won!" she said. The arena erupted with noise, the Gryffindors shouting loudest of all. Hermione sighed, it was all over and she had won. As she looked up to the teacher's stands, a familiar face frowned down at her. With a swish of black robes he disappeared through the crowds and out of sight.

"Well done," Alice whispered to her, placing her arm around her to support her, as she did so Hermione realised just how tired she was.

"You made the shield didn't you?" she asked Alice.

"Yes, I also made the arena. It's a replica of one I have fought in before, one of the best," she replied, starting to walk back to the tunnel.

"Where is the original?" Hermione asked. Alice stopped and looked at her; she then smiled and continued walking supporting Hermione's wait.

"Somewhere far away," she said quietly, almost to herself. As they emerged from the tunnel, bright sunlight hit her eyes and a crowd of gold and red engulfed her, cheering and congratulating her.

"GO HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry shouted as Alice pushed her way through the crowd.

"You were amazing Mione!" Ron shouted, he seemed to still be surprised at the outcome of the duel.

"Thanks," Hermione replied weakly.

The next thing Hermione knew she was sleeping in a hospital bed with clean white sheets surrounded by boxes of chocolates and cards. Her last thought before she fell asleep was one of relief for she had at least one this battle.


	12. Chapter 12: Green can be Disgusting!

**Chapter 12:Green can be disgusting!**

"Will she be able to continue the competition?" a muffled voice asked, obviously concerned.

"Of course she will, it's not uncommon for younger people to exhaust themselves after a duel. After all they don't know the limits of their power. I've seen it many times before, I've even done it myself! Just let her sleep for as long as she can, she'll be fine, I promise," the unmistakeable voice of Alice replied.

Hermione squinted slightly to see who was there. As she did so Professor Lupin turned to watch her, seeing that she was already awake he winked and placed a finger over his lips. She opened her eyes further and saw the headmaster and Alice with their backs towards her, they were talking quietly. Turning the other way she glanced around the room, the sun streamed brightly through the windows and she could see Madam Pomfrey bustling around the room merrily. Hermione sighed, at least she was fine and not hurt at all.

"Alice, what did she say after the battle, I saw you two talking as you left?" Lupin asked turning back to the others.

"She asked me if I had made the shield, I told her yes and that I had also made the arena too. I told her that it was a replica of another arena, she asked which," Alice replied, picking up a box of bertie botts every flavour beans and taking a red one out. She popped it in her mouth and smiled," cherry!"

"You always were the show off," a loud voice said from the opposite end of the hospital wing. Hermione turned to see Snape striding towards the others, his robes billowing soundlessly behind him.

"If you've got it flaunt it!" Alice said in a sing song voice.

"I've got that potion you asked for Poppy," he said choosing to ignore Alice's comment. Madam Pomfrey came over and took the bottle out of Snape's outstretched hand. She grabbed a glass from the table by Hermione's bed and then continued to pour a considerable amount of green liquid into it.

"Did you tell her which arena it was?" Dumbledore asked as he peered down over his half moon spectacles. Alice shook her head.

"Time to wake Miss Granger up I think," Madam Pomfrey said, shaking Hermione's arm softly. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and faked a yawn. "Drink this it will help," Madam Pomfrey said offering the cup to her.

"It tastes horrible though," Alice whispered into Lupin's ear, he chuckled. Hermione took the cup and raised it to her lips; she closed her eyes and drank a mouthful. Straight away she spat it back out again, it was awful!

"I didn't say it was going to be nice but it will help so drink up," Madam Pomfrey said a stern look on her face. Looking down at the green liquid that was swirling around her glass she held her nose and gulped down the rest of the awful concoction. Gagging at the taste, she reached for a glass of water next to her.

"Now that that's over and done with can I please return to the peace and quiet of my quarters before the first years arrive?" Snape sneered obviously irritated.

"Of course Severus!" Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "Now Miss Granger you will be needing your rest after that performance!" he chuckled at the look on Hermione's face. The door slammed shut behind them as Snape disappeared from the room.

"Someone's in a mood," Alice muttered under her breath.

"Right, if that's all I'll be going now," the headmaster announced, he turned and walked out of the hospital wing humming to himself.

"That was pretty good for a first duel, if I do say so myself!" Alice said pulling up two chairs with her wand. She took one and Lupin sat on the other. "You know I like the use of the incendio charm at the end, very ingenious," she said leaning on the bed.

"That was the incendio charm?" Lupin asked looking surprised.

"Hermione would you please reply to Remus here who is supposed to call himself a defence against the dark arts teacher," Alice said fake sighing as she turned to look at Lupin. He smiled shyly and gestured for her to explain.

"Well, um I used incendio but I empowered the spell to have the desired affect, I read about it in simple spells for bigger uses," Hermione replied. As she continued to describe her tactics and spells in the battle, Lupin nodded at the appropriate times and participated in the discussion from time to time. Alice sat there in silence, she seemed to be listening to something far away, and she had a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Professor what do you think?" Hermione asked looking to Alice. She raised her head and looked startled.

"Sorry I was just, well….." She said mumbling the end of her sentence. Lupin laughed at her embarrassment. "Shut up!" she said hitting his arm playfully.

"Sorry Hermione but we have to go now, we've got a first year lesson between Gryffindor and Slytherin, you know how those lessons end up," he said rolling his eyes.

"Hell," she replied.

"Correct as always, well we will be off then, I'll tell Harry and Ron that you are up and about," he said.

"Bye!" Alice shouted as they both left the hospital wing. Sighing with boredom she picked up a box of sweets and a copy of the daily prophet. It was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13: The Past That Was Rightly Fo

**Chapter 13:The Past that was Rightly Forgotten **

The days went slowly by but finally it came to be the last day in the hospital wing for Hermione. The past days had been filled with homework, magazines and right on time visits with the green potion from Professor Snape. Each time he visited he was even grumpier than the last; Madam Pomfrey reassured her that this was usual for him as Hermione was starting to worry. But now her strength had returned and the normal hectic days of lessons would return. She wasn't complaining as part of her thought it would be nice to get back to the others and the soft red armchairs by the fire in the common room. She packed her bag carefully, picked up all the cards and sweets that she could find and then made her way up to the dormitory. The castle was unusually quiet and nobody seemed to be around at all, her footsteps echoed loudly on the stone staircases as she climbed upwards. She approached the Fat Lady, said the password (Harry had kept her up to date) and then climbed another set of stairs to the girl's dormitory. She glanced around and found the usual mess from Ginny who shared her dormitory with her, clothes were dumped on the floor and the bed was unmade. She started to unpack her bag, putting clothes and various objects away in her draws and wardrobe; she got to the bottom of the bag and stopped. Where was her wand? She rummaged in her now empty bag and went on her knees to look on the floor and under her bed. She couldn't find it. Standing back up and putting her hands on her hips she sighed, of course, she had left it in the hospital wing. Sighing again she trudged slowly back down the stairs through the common room and back out again. Not noticing where she was going she walked straight into a solid object, which seemed to be clad in black. She gulped and stepped backwards slowly, sure enough there stood a very angry looking Snape.

"Miss Granger please watch where you are going! That will be ten points from Gryffindor," he snarled at her. Hermione didn't trust herself to speak so she stared down at her shoes in embarrassment. "Here, you forgot your wand," he said thrusting it towards her.

"Thank you sir I was just going to get it," she whispered as she took the wand out of his hand.

"Yes well, you will come with me, lessons have already begun but the headmaster thought it was best if you stayed with me for the day, heavens knows why," he said turned swiftly around and heading off down the stairs. He obviously expected for her to follow. Taking a deep breath and pushing away the nagging feeling of doom she walked behind him.

He didn't look back until they had both reached the dungeons. She shivered involuntarily, the dungeons where a horrible place when deserted and especially in the presence of Professor Snape. Completely ignoring her he entered his classroom and proceeded to a row of shelving on the other side of the room. He muttered something inaudible and the shelving disappeared to show a black door with a serpent entwined around the handle. He grasped the handle and pushed forward to reveal a living room with two black leather sofas, a black marble fireplace and a small dark wooden coffee table in front of the sofas. The walls were lined with not the usual jars full of pickled ingredient but row upon row of pristine books. Hermione stood at the doorway not knowing what to do, should she enter or wait to be asked?

"You're letting the cold in, close the door and come in!" Snape shouted from behind another doorway. The question being answered for her Hermione closed the door quietly behind her and walking gingerly to a sofa, she sat down on the edge of the seat not daring to get comfortable. She heard the door open behind her and a silver tray floated over her head and onto the table in front of her. Snape followed, his hand guiding the tray absentmindedly. Hermione turned her attention back to the tray, it was loaded with two cups, a jug of milk and a pot of what looked like coffee. Snape strode to the opposite sofa and sat down. His wrist flicked slightly and the pot tipped coffee smoothly into the two cups. With another flick of his wrist it set itself back down again onto the tray, he leaned forward and took the now full cup. She suddenly noticed the coffee was black, no surprise there she thought. Hermione took the other cup off the table and poured some milk into it. Taking a sip she glanced anxiously at Snape who was leaning back with his legs crossed sipping slowly on his coffee. Hermione followed suit, it was scolding hot so she placed it back down onto the table, her tongue burning afterwards. She looked at Snape; a small smirk had appeared on his face as he had seen what had happened. She took her cup and sipped again, this time it was cooler.

Hermione fidgeted slightly, she could feel a pair of eyes constantly watching her. The feeling was unnerving and she couldn't take much more of it, raising her head she found the owner of the pair of eyes, Snape. He had been staring at her for quite some time now, their eyes locked, he didn't even flinch, and she blushed and went back to her coffee.

He rose and walked to one of the bookcases around the room, picking a red leather bound book up he walked towards Hermione.

"Here, this will keep you occupied while I mark some papers," he mumbled handing over the book entitled "Past and Present Hogwarts a Special Edition".

Hermione stared in wonder at the book, this was extremely rare and only seven were made, the most recent was auctioned for nearly three million galleons! She looked from the book to the now hunched over form of Professor Snape at his desk. Surely he couldn't have afforded this?

"Professor?" she asked quietly, "Professor?" His head rose and he gave her a questioning look. She turned red as he stared at her again. "Professor where did you get this from, did you buy it?" she asked.

"No, I didn't buy it, it was a present from an old friend," he replied.

"Who?" she asked feeling more confident after he had answered her first question.

"Miss Granger I don't think that is appropriate, twenty points from Gryffindor," he said, his tone of voice rising slightly.

"Sorry sir," she said startled at the turn of events. He turned back to his marking; the only sound was the scratching of his quill and the turning of the pages. The book was incredible, the detail was mind blowing. The book described every teacher that had ever walked the corridors of the school even up to now. She flicked back to the contents page and scanned it quickly, spotting a few familiar names. Alice, Professor Lupin and Dumbledore where listed among many others, but oddly no Snape could be found. "Professor you're not in here," she stated ripping the silence in two.

"I am but I have hidden the pages in the book from your view Miss Granger, you do not think that I would let you know my history and my past so easily do you?" he said rising from his chair and striding over to her. He sat next to her and flicked to near the end of the book, tapping his finger at the binding between the two pages, his name appeared, ink scrawled on a now visible set of pages. A picture was next to his name, a simple one with no emotion on his face, not even a scowl. The pages where filled with ink drawings as with the rest of the book, she spotted a withering dark mark in the margin by a long paragraph on the third page about him. Noticing that her eyes where drawn to that particular bit he slammed the book shut quickly, a haunted look in his eyes. "That will be enough," he whispered getting up and placing it back into the bookcase. Hermione stared at the man with his back to her, no wonder he had hidden his past, of course she had known he was a death eater but not the full story. The emotion had left his eyes and he once again became untouchable, he had once again withdrawn back into himself.


	14. Chapter 14: Ron

**Chapter 14:Ron's turn**

In the common room Hermione was patiently watching Ron as he paced around the room. Today he would be duelling against Professor McGonagall. Hermione, Harry and the rest of the school would be gathering in the arena in the next twenty minutes to watch the fight. Ron was terrified, his hands were sweating badly and he was constantly muttering spells under his breath.

Hermione sat there the book on her lap, once again Professor Snape had taken away the pages she most wanted to see, the pages of his life. He had given her permission to read it as long as he had it back by the end of the day. She opened it up carefully, flicked to the right page and started to read. The page was headed Alice Edwards in scrawling ink. As Hermione glanced at the pages she saw images on every page to represent a particular paragraph and that person's life. Among the images for Alice was a broomstick, quaffle and snitch, a glowing wand, a phoenix, a wolf and at the very end a love heart. Hermione intrigued by the variety of symbols started to read. Her childhood was filled with the Order of the Phoenix, she was brought up by many of the members and she had spent a lot of time in Grimmauld place. Hermione smiled, hence the phoenix rising from its ashes. She had gone to school at Hogwarts and she was sorted into Gryffindor. She had achieved high marks, particularly in potions and defence against the dark arts. She had been a member of the Quidditch team, hence the broomstick, quaffle and snitch. Hermione skipped the bits about the rest of her school life though they did reveal that she made Professor Snape's life a living hell.

When she was older she applied for a job in the ministry as an auror, she was refused under suspicious circumstances by Cornelius Fudge the minister for magic himself. Dumbledore hearing the news offered her a job as a defence against the dark arts teacher in Hogwarts. She accepted straight away and had worked there ever since.

The book then went on to talk about Professor Lupin, how they had started their relationship and how it was now. As Hermione read this section the love heart on the side of the page shook and pink sparkles showered down on the page. The bell interrupted her reading; she placed the book into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She glanced at Harry who was pushing Ron through the portrait hole, his wand clenched in his hand. Hermione knew all to well how he felt.

"Ron you'll be fine just take deep breaths and relax, we'll be there for you all the way," she whispered into his ear as the crowd dispersed around them. He smiled slightly, straightened up and walked confidently out of the common room and towards the entrance hall. Hermione waited for Harry to catch up, before they then followed the ever growing crowd out into the grounds. It was chilly outside and the grass was covered in glistening droplets of dew. The grounds were full of excited students ready for what was to come. They rounded the corner to see once again the magnificent structure that was the arena. Harry gestured for her to follow as he climbed the stairs, he went along the first tier of seating were he spotted Alice, she waved them over welcomingly.

"How come you're not down there?" Harry shouted above the noise.

"Remus is doing it today, we take it in turns, this way I get to see the action better!" she shouted back.

"So where did you get the idea for this arena then?" Hermione asked.

"It's a secret so I can't tell," she said laughing. Hermione and Harry exchanged curious glances.

"Come on you can tell me," Harry said nudging Alice in the elbow.

"No I can't," Alice said nudging Harry back.

The arena suddenly went quiet, it was about to begin. Ron and Professor McGonagall were lead into the arena by Professor Dumbledore who was as always smiling cheerfully. Professor Lupin stepped out from the shadows, he raised his wand. The headmaster retreated back through the tunnel. BANG! The battle had commenced.


	15. Chapter 15: A Flash of Red and a Shimmer

**Chapter 15:A flash of red and a shimmer of gold**

Spells bounced off the magical shield as Ron ducked repeatedly; he seemed to have forgotten he could use his wand and that in fact he was a wizard in the first place. He looked absolutely terrified.

Hermione turned her head to her left to see Harry looking worried but still shouting encouragement for Ron. On her right was a group of Slytherins including Draco Malfoy, they were laughing loudly and jeering at Ron. The split second that Hermione had used to look around was enough for Professor McGonagall to have advanced on Ron who now had his back against the wall. Professor McGonagall raised her wand above her head, her hair had fallen from her usual pinned up bun and her robes were covered in dust. A flash of red erupted from the end of her wand; it hurtled towards Ron who had raised his arm in a vain attempt to protect himself. The spell slowed as though by an invisible barrier, then it disappeared, a shimmer of gold floated around Ron. Professor McGonagall lowered her wand and stood still looking up at where Hermione was seated. He looked confused as did everyone else in the audience. Hermione glanced at Alice who had her arm up in the air; her eyes were focused on Lupin who had emerged from the swirling dust. He nodded and raised his wand, another shot was fired into the air above him; it hit the shield which shimmered slightly then returned to its normal state. It was over.

The next couple of minutes were filled with students and teachers rising and heading towards the exit. Harry put a hand on her shoulder; he indicated towards the exit and they headed quickly through the thronging crowd. Hermione sighed, she felt sorry for Ron who would have to endure the continuous teasing from the Slytherins in the coming weeks and maybe even months.

"So how was it for you?" Alice asked breaking the silence. Hermione thought she was talking to her until she noticed Professor Lupin sitting where Harry had been.

"Hell. I only just managed to dodge Minerva's hexes at one point!" he exclaimed running a hand through his hair. Alice laughed.

"It's not as easy as it looks," she said.

"You've got that right," Lupin sighed.

"Why did Ron shimmer like?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That was the shield that I placed on him, we do it to every competitor, you can't feel it or see it until it's hit," Alice explained. "That's how I knew he had been hit, I could feel it because I placed the shield on him," she said gesturing to herself with one hand.

After a while Hermione stood up and left Alice and Lupin to their conversation. They didn't seem to notice as they discussed the duel between them. She trudged back up to the castle her feet dragging in the grass. She headed straight for the hospital wing and there shaking slightly was Ron. Harry was sitting on the bed next to him and Professor McGonagall was there too.

"Hi," Ron stuttered, he was shaking so badly he could hardly talk. Harry waved and Professor McGonagall nodded in her direction. Hermione smiled back.

"How is he?" she asked Professor McGonagall.

"He'll be fine, just a bit shaken is all, I'm afraid I went a bit too hard on him," she said smiling as she placed a few remaining stray hairs back in her bun. "I haven't done that in quite some time," she muttered taking her wand and making a circular motion. A box of bertie botts every flavour beans appeared on the table by Ron's bed. "I'll leave you with those," she said turning and exiting from the room. Hermione approached Ron and gave him a hug, when she pulled away she found that his face had turned bright red, he fidgeted with the bed covers. She smiled.

"Sorry Ron but I have to go and give this book back to Professor Snape otherwise he will kill me, literally," she said smiling at the look of disgust on Ron and Harry's faces when she had mentioned Professor Snape. "See ya!" she shouted as she made her way out of the hospital wing.

The dungeons were cold as the wind whipped through the many stone passages. Hermione shivered and walked quicker so that she could get the whole thing over with. She knocked loudly on Snape's door; waiting a while she then heard the distinct voice of Professor Snape beckoning her to come in. She entered and saw him sitting at his desk once again marking numerous essays.

"Professor I came to give the book back to you," she said her feet echoing loudly on the stone flagged floor. He raised his head in acknowledgement and slowly gestured with his hand for her to give the book to him. She walked to his desk and pulled the book out of her bag, she then placed it on the desk in front of the paper he had his green quill poised above. The book made a loud thud as it made contact with the dark wood of his desk. He once again raised his head, his black pools for eyes locked onto her brown ones. He was the first to break eye contact as he lowered his head to continue marking; green ink appeared in his slender, elegant writing. She turned and walked back out of his classroom leaving the sound of a quill scratching on parchment behind her.


	16. Chapter 16: Defence Against the Dark Art

**Chapter 16:Defence against the dark arts**

Hermione stumbled out of bed and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. The curtains were still closed and Ginny was fast asleep in the bed opposite hers. Struggling to wake up properly Hermione trudged sleepily into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She fumbled around in the darkness looking for her school uniform; she finally found it screwed up at the end of her bed. Deciding to make use of the bathroom before Ginny she took a short shower; she then dressed quickly and brushed her hair just as fast. Hermione then went over to Ginny's bed and shook her; she moaned and went even further under the covers.

"Lessons start in half an hour!" Hermione shouted at her. Ginny came up from under the covers, sighed and started to move slowly out of bed, muttering curses all the way. Hermione smiled, there wasn't actually half an hour to lessons more like an hour, but that usually got Ginny up and about in the morning. She sat down on the edge of her bed taking her timetable from her bag. Scanning it she saw that she had double defence against the dark arts with Professor Lupin and Alice first. The rest of the day was filled with history of magic, arithmancy and potions. She took the right books, textbooks and more parchment from her cupboard draw and then proceeded to pack her bag. Ginny emerged from the bathroom fully dressed but still looking grumpy and half asleep.

"I hate school days," she said collapsing back down onto her bed.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast are you coming?" Hermione asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Ginny shook her head and waved her hand limply. "Ok I'll see you down there then," Hermione said.

The Great hall was quite empty as most people hadn't got up yet, or couldn't be bothered to come down for breakfast. She sat down half way along the Gryffindor table and surveyed the staff table. The headmaster and Professor McGonagall were talking and right at the end sat Professor Snape sipping a cup of coffee. Rummaging in her schoolbag she brought out a book on ancient runes and propped it against a jug of pumpkin juice. Taking a piece of toast for herself she spread butter and jam over it and then started to eat it, reading the book in front of her at the same time.

Just as she had started the second chapter of the book Ginny walked happily in through the doors and sat herself down next to Hermione. She immediately took two pieces of toast, put butter on them and started to eat them.

"What you reading?" she asked her mouth full of toast. Hermione sighed.

"You know sometimes Ginny you remind me too much of Ron," she said closing the book and replacing it back into her school bag.

"What have you got first then, I've got potions, unfortunately Professor Snape is still alive and will therefore be able to take our lesson," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I've got double defence," she said smiling at Ginny smugly.

"Oh, no fair!" she exclaimed loudly. She clamped a hand over her mouth realising how loud she had said it. She twisted in her seat to look at the teachers. Professor Snape looked over the top of his coffee mug at Ginny. She smiled and waved cheerfully at him before turning back round again. Hermione broke into a fit of giggles as Professor Snape scowled at Ginny's back.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry said as he approached the table, he sat down opposite Ginny and Hermione.

"Nothing," they both said to him at the same time. Harry shrugged and poured himself some cereal and then some milk into a bowl. Ron still hadn't been let out of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him. He didn't seem to mind though as he was missing a lot of lessons particularly potions.

The hall filled quickly and soon the place was so loud she could hardly hear herself talk to Harry. The bell soon rang and everyone started to walk to their first lesson. Hermione rose and Harry followed her, they waved goodbye to Ginny who didn't seem to want to move.

They were soon knocking on the classroom door. They waited but nobody answered. Harry leaned against the wall and Hermione once again took out her book. The rest of their classmates soon arrived, seeing that the door wasn't open yet they leaned on the walls too and started to chat to each other. They shared the double period with Ravenclaw so the lessons were usually uneventful.

"Sorry guys we've just been getting some equipment for you, didn't think you'd be all here yet!" Alice shouted from down the corridor. Everyone's heads turned to look at her. She, along with Professor Lupin, was carrying nets, clear tubs and sets of weighing scales. "Right, can I have some people to carry these for me?" she said. Some girls and a couple of boys stepped forward, she handed them some equipment as did Lupin.

"I'll just go get the books we'll need and then we can go," Lupin said taking a small gold key out of his pocket and placing it into the door's lock. The door clicked and he pushed it open, he walked swiftly over to a set of cupboards and took a pile of textbooks down from the shelf. "Harry, Hermione could you carry these for me!" he shouted from inside the classroom. They went in and took them from him. "I think that's everything," he muttered. He walked back towards the door, Harry and Hermione followed him back out into the corridor. Lupin then pulled the door shut behind him. He placed the key back into the lock and twisted it, the door once again clicked.

"This way then!" Alice called. Lupin jogged to the front next to Alice and they set off down the corridor. They descended down the moving stone staircases and out through the front doors. Everyone was chatting excitedly, going outside meant a good lesson. Alice and Lupin veered off to the left, they were heading down towards the lake. Hermione took a book of the top of her pile.

"Water creatures in Great Britain," she read aloud.


	17. Chapter 17: The Volt

**Chapter 17: The Volt**

"What?" Harry asked.

"I said the book's title is "Water Creatures of Great Britain"," Hermione replied placing the book carefully back on top of her pile.

"Sounds cool, so we're going down to the lake right?" Harry asked, pointing to the shimmering mass of water ahead of them. Hermione nodded.

"Okay class I want you to split into pairs, take a net, set of weighing scales, a tub and a textbook each!" Professor Lupin shouted from the front. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and smiled to each other. They took a textbook and put the rest on the shore of the lake and then headed over to the other equipment.

"It's quite simple really just fill the tubs up with water before you start, use your nets to catch whatever you can find, weigh your findings, record the results and then place them in the water in your tub! Oh yes and the pair who finds the best creature will get a mystery prize!" Alice shouted in a voice much like Professor Trelawneys above the excited chatter of the students.

"If you need any help identifying anything just ask us!" Lupin added as everyone headed off in different directions to find the best spot to use their nets.

"Harry come this way, water creatures like the cover of aquatic plants and shade," Hermione whispered to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side of the lake that turned into woodland. The ground was dry and covered in pine needles and the roots of tall trees; the water was full of reeds and aquatic shrubs. Harry took the net and sat down on a large stone at the water's edge, he then dipped the tub into the water, filling it up quickly.

"Here goes," he said turning round to see Hermione resting with her back against a tree reading the textbook they had been given. He put the net in the water and moved it from left to right slowly and carefully, so as to not disturb the water too much.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted looking down at the content of his net. A small bright yellow creature with webbed hands, two large black eyes and a long thick tail squirmed in the bottom of the dripping wet net. Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and gazed down at the creature. Harry then tipped it onto the weighing scales and recorded the results on the piece of parchment next to him. He picked it up gently and placed it in the tub full of water.

"What is it?" Harry asked, placing his face up next to the side of the water to watch the dart of yellow that was the creature.

"I don't know there's nothing about this in the book," Hermione said, rising to go and find Alice or Professor Lupin. "Professor, Harry and I have found something but it's not in the book," Hermione blurted out to both of the Professors.

"Lead the way," Professor Lupin said smiling at the obvious enthusiasm in her voice. Hermione turned and strode quickly back to Harry who had his net once again back in the water. "Hmmmmmmm," Lupin muttered quietly as he peered down at the creature in the tub.

"Looks like a small volt to me," Alice said as she dropped down to her knees next to the tub. "So called because of the colour, yellow, when it was first discovered people thought that it was a volt of lightning escaped from the skies," Alice explained. She then reached in her jeans pocket and pulled out her wand, she lit a yellow light at the end." Watch this," she said putting her wand in the water. The volt swam straight towards it and its body sent yellow streams of light up and down itself. It started to circle the wand tip, its light increasing in size and strength. "It thinks it's another volt you see. They do that to communicate with each other, I'm surprised you found one though, they're quite elusive," Alice said smiling at the look of fascination on both the students faces.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for your excellent find," Lupin said as he dipped his finger in the tub of water. The volt approached his finger slowly and then suddenly head butted it. He withdrew his finger and Alice took her wand out too. The volt's lights disappeared straight away.

"By the looks of things you guys have caught the best thing today, everyone else hasn't had so much luck, wrong location I think," Alice said.

"Professor what's the prize?" Harry asked immediately.

"We'll tell you when we get back to the classroom. Unfortunately the lesson is at an end," Lupin said as he took the tub and emptied the water and the volt back into the lake. Hermione picked up the textbook and weighing scales, Harry carried the net and the piece of parchment with their findings on.

They entered the classroom laden once again with all the textbooks. Alice and Professor Lupin followed with the nets and weighing scales, the rest of the class had headed for lunch. They put the textbooks back in the cupboard and Harry sat on the edge of his desk, Hermione stood by the window.

"So Professor what's the prize?" Harry asked again.

"Here have these and here's one for Ron since I'm sure he could put it to good use when he's out of the hospital wing," Alice said laughing as she handed three envelopes over to them. Hermione opened hers and out dropped a small slip of gold paper. On the front it said, "All you can eat in Honeydukes sweet emporium!"

"All you can eat!" Harry exclaimed. Lupin laughed. "Thanks!" he said.

"Yeah, thanks," Hermione said smiling at the thought of what she could buy.

"Now out both of you, I've got lots of marking to do and I'm going to scream if I don't eat something soon!" Alice said shooing them through the door.

"Wow! I'm going to get those levitating gobstoppers, gigantic sugar quills and Merlin knows what else!" Harry said loudly as they went to the Great Hall for lunch.


	18. Chapter 18: Honeydukes and Sugar Quills

**Chapter 18: Honeydukes and sugar quills**

"Hey!" Ron shouted from his seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall. He waved Hermione and Harry over. Harry took a seat next to Ron and explained all about their lesson and the all you can eat Honeydukes pass. "WOW!" Ron shouted excitedly.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this afternoon," Hermione said passing the golden slip of paper to Ron who snatched it eagerly out of her hand.

"Perfect," Harry said staring at the paper clutched in his hand. Hermione stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To go and get ready for Hogsmeade of course, we've got ten minutes before everyone sets off!" Hermione shouted back. Ron and Harry scrambled out of their seat knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice on their way.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being so clumsy and careless!" Professor Snape snarled as he strode straight towards the two boys.

"Snape alert," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Harry, Ron are you coming or not, we'll miss the trip if not!" Hermione shouted from the doorway not noticing that Snape was with them. Snape took one look at Hermione in the doorway and walked straight past the boys. "Professor," Hermione said as Professor Snape walked past her. He nodded stiffly at her before continuing down to the dungeons.

"I can't believe Snape just let us go!" Harry said loudly as he approached Hermione. Ron shrugged.

Hogsmeade was a small completely magical village, the only one in Britain. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked down the street; they passed Zonkos joke shop and the Three Broomsticks before arriving at Honeydukes Sweet Emporium. The shop window was stuffed full of every colour, shape and size of sweet imaginable. Harry ran forward pushing the door open and a blast of warm air rushed at them. The shop was small but crammed full to the brim with sweets, magical and muggle. Ron and Harry headed straight towards the experimental part of the shop, Hermione followed behind them. The walls were lined with gigantic glass jars and boxes with small hand written labels on them. Blood flavour lollipops were in one jar; Ron unscrewed the top and popped one in his paper bag.

"Ewwwwww, Ron!" Hermione said disgusted.

"What? I've always wanted to see what they tasted like," Ron replied defensively. Harry took some pepper imps from a jar. Hermione headed to the other side of the shop were the more common sweets were held. Taking a paper bag from the counter she grabbed some Toothflossing stringmints for her parents and then proceeded to fill her bag with ice mice, exploding bon- bons, Drooble's best blowing gum, chocolate frogs, squeaking sugar mice and a hand full of acid pops. She headed back to Ron and Harry who were on their second bag.

"Where are the sugar quills?" Harry muttered to himself. Ron pointed next to the window where tubs were on a big shelf. Harry took a sugar quill from the tub marked: "extra long and strong sugar quills for those lessons that bore you to death!" "Hang on its all you can eat; I'm having at least six!" Harry said laughing as he plunged his hand back inside the tub. Hermione rolled her eyes as she once again headed away from the boys. She walked to the back of the shop looking for something unusual that she wouldn't have been able to afford before. Her eyes glanced over a particular row of jars where she spotted a label marked with: "black sugar roses". Taking one from the jar she examined it slowly, twirling it in her fingers. The rose was an exact replica of a real one, thorns and all. Next to the jar of black roses was a jar of pink ones. Smiling to herself she took one out and went over to the counter to pay.

"Thank you my dear!" Mrs Flume said merrily as she packed the sweets in a bigger paper bag. "Oh, I'll wrap those especially for you, they're quite delicate you see!" she explained happily.

"Thank you," Hermione replied smiling at the old woman.

"Ah, I see you've got an all you can eat voucher. Must be from Alice and Professor Lupin I presume!" she exclaimed taking the golden slip off her to examine it. "There you go have a nice day dear!" she said handing the paper bags and two boxes to her, one pink and one black.

"I'll wait outside," Hermione said to Harry and Ron, they were now on their fourth bag of sweets. She pulled the door open and sat down on the wooden bench next to the shop window; she munched on a chocolate frog.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, drinks are on me," Harry said his arms laden with bags of sweets overflowing with colour. They walked back up the street to the pub, they entered and sat down by the window and ordered three mugs of butterbeer. The warm liquid ran smoothly down her throat and she leaned back in her chair. She glanced at the two boxes on the old table and smiled to herself.


	19. Chapter 19: A Splat of Blue

**Chapter 19: A splat of blue**

The crowds were gathering in the entrance hall already and as the great doors opened to reveal a bright sunny morning everyone moved eagerly outside. Harry, Hermione and Ron were among them chatting about what was to come.

"I bet they'll use something cool," Harry said grinning broadly.

"I saw them coming out of Zonkos yesterday with loads of stuff, they wouldn't let me see though," Ron added.

"They've wasted their money then," Hermione said matter of factly. Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks and then shrugged deciding not to press the matter any further.

The stadium was a dazzling white as the sun bounced its rays off the walls. Hermione, Ron and Harry climbed the stairs to the seating area. Harry and Ron ran and sat down on two seats right at the front leaving Hermione looking for a seat. Everywhere she looked was full and the only place she could go was to stand at the back behind everyone else. Sighing, she trudged up to the back and lent against the white wall behind her.

"Need a seat?" Lupin asked cheerily.

"Please, but there's nowhere left at all," Hermione replied gesturing towards all the full seats.

"There's a seat left in the staff area I'm sure nobody will mind you sitting there," Lupin said. Hermione followed him over to the staff area and waited nervously behind Lupin as he talked to Alice. "Oh sorry Hermione the seats over there," Lupin said pointing to the far end of the row of seats. Hermione gulped, the spare seat was right next to Professor Snape. She thanked Lupin and walked slowly and carefully over to it.

"Excuse me sir could I get past?" Hermione asked quietly as Snape turned to stare at her. He raised one eyebrow and stood up to let her. Hermione edged sideways until she reached her seat. "Thank you sir," she muttered shyly as she sat down. He nodded stiffly without even looking at her.

Down in the centre of the arena Fred and George seemed to be arguing with Professor Dumbledore.

"But sir we swear we haven't got anything!" Fred shouted exchanging glances with his brother. Dumbledore chuckled and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Now now boys I just need to check to make sure," the headmaster said drawing out his wand. Fred and George backed away slightly, eyeing the wand suspiciously.

"HEY!" Fred and George both shouted at the same time as about twenty small boxes came flying out of their pockets, each a different colour. But instead of heading towards Dumbledore they went straight past him and dropped at Alice's feet. She flicked her wand and even more coloured boxes came flying out of their socks and even from up their sleeves.

"Much easier," Alice muttered to herself as she pocketed her wand and the coloured boxes.

"Told you it wouldn't work," George whispered to Fred.

"Right, now that's over and done with I think we can begin, would you agree Alice?" Dumbledore chuckled turning to Alice behind him. She nodded. "Pomona would you take your position please," the headmaster said. Professor Sprout smiled and walked over to one side of the arena whilst the twins walked over to the other side. Dumbledore retreated back out of the arena. Alice raised her wand and fired red shots from the tip of it.

"Accio brooms!" Fred and George shouted. Professor Sprout fired long green tendrils out of the edge of her wand which wrapped themselves around the twin's legs. They easily slashed them in half and smiling to each other, rolled forward, jumped up into the air and landed perfectly on their brooms.

"Thank God we had a back up plan!" Fred shouted as they soared into the air and flew over Sprout's head.

"Ready?" George said. Fred nodded. They pulled their wands out of their pockets and transfigured them into beaters bats. Fred shot a large blue ball out of the end of his transfigured wand and then they started batting it between them. The ball soon became a blur of blue as it gathered up speed between the two bats. Professor Sprout was trying to fire spells at them but they were too quick and dodged them easily. Suddenly they released the ball and it went speeding towards Professor Sprout. She tried to move but it was coming too fast. It burst when it hit her and blue paint splattered everywhere and it even hit the crowd above. Red mingled with blue as Alice signalled the end of the duel.

"Wow," Hermione whispered nearly speechless. She turned to Snape who was leaning back in his chair and had his arms crossed. Then she noticed that he was covered from head to toe in sticky blue paint. "Err, professor do you want me to well….." she said. He did not reply so she took out her wand and waved it in a circular motion. The blue paint didn't move at all.

"Miss Granger why is the paint still there? Are you incapable of performing one simple spell," he said angrily.

"Professor it won't move so I can't get rid of it," Hermione replied trying to keep her voice steady. Snape waved his wand and once again nothing seemed to happen.

"Merlin's beard!" he shouted, obviously annoyed.

"Professor take this," Hermione said handing over a black set of robes.

"Miss Granger do you always carry around a set of adult male back robes with you everywhere or is it just today?" he asked sardonically. Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. He took the robes off her and covered himself in them. "Thank you," he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. He rose and walked off with the robes wrapped tightly around him.

"That was hilarious!" Ron shouted as he rushed over to Hermione. "Come on we'll go down and see them!" he shouted. Hermione excused herself from the staff area and rushed to the steps which Ron and Harry had just disappeared down.


	20. Chapter 20: Blue Skin and Hair

**Chapter 20:Blue skin and hair**

"That was priceless!" Ron shouted as he rushed towards his two brothers.

"Did you see Snape covered in that blue paint?" Harry said laughing uncontrollably.

"Ah, he won't be getting that off for a while!" Fred and George said grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well you see we wanted everyone to have something to remember us by so we charmed the paint to last for at least a week," Fred explained watching the horror spread over Hermione's face.

"So you mean that Professor Snape's going to have blue paint in his hair and on his clothes for at least a week!" she exclaimed putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Not to mention his skin!" George added above the now rising sound of laughter from his brothers and Harry.

"His skin!" Hermione shouted, her eyes widening slightly. Without another word she turned around and strode quickly back up to the castle.

"Wonder what's up with her?" Ron asked watching her go. Harry shrugged and proceeded to bombard the twins with questions about the duel.

Hermione pushed past students who were gathering in groups to talk about the duel, she ignored their cries as she walked straight through them. She headed down the stairs into the dungeons passing several Slytherin students who stared at her venomously. She finally arrived at Professor Snape's door. Rehearsing what she was going to say over in her mind she hesitantly knocked his classroom door and waited.

"Come in!" a furious voice shouted from within. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open to find no one in sight. She looked around the room confused; she had certainly heard a voice beckoning her to come in.

"What do you want?" Snape sneered as he entered the room using a hidden door at the back. He stalked menacingly up to his desk, all the while his black robes billowing behind him. Hermione couldn't help but stifle a giggle as she looked at his bright blue hair and his blue hands. "Think it's funny do you Miss Granger?" he snarled, realising what she was doing.

"As a matter of fact yes I do sir," she replied, shocked at her own boldness.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher," he said proceeding to take a seat behind his desk. "Miss Granger why are you here wasting my time, just get out!" he shouted at her. Hermione jumped slightly at his sudden change of tone.

"Fine then _sir_ I only came to tell you why the paint wouldn't come off but I'll be leaving now just like you told me too," she said turning and walking towards the door.

"Miss Granger turn around and come back here," a voice sighed behind her. She smiled triumphantly at the thought of the most feared teacher in the school asking her for help. She made her facial features blank again and turned to face him. "Tell me," he said reluctantly. He gestured towards a chair that had appeared by his desk. Hermione sat down nervously and watched as he rose and started to pace around the class.

"Fred and George put a charm on the paint so it would last at least a week, your hair, skin and clothes will be stained blue for that amount of time," she said watching her Professor as he stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"A week!" he shouted slamming his fist on the table. "A bloody week!" he shouted again.

"At least a week, it could be longer sir," Hermione whispered not daring to look at him. He continued his pacing up and down the aisles of desks. "We need a way of disguising it for the time being, maybe something to change the colour of skin temporarily," she said trying to desperately think of some way to help.

"_We_, Miss Granger, there will no _we_ just me," he said walking back up to his desk. He took a piece of parchment and sat down.

"But sir I could help you and if there is two of us working at it then maybe we could find the solution by the end of the week or even before that," Hermione argued looking hopefully at her potions teacher. He raised his quill after a while and started to furiously scribble something on the parchment.

"Here take this and go and find these books for me in the library," he said thrusting the parchment into her hand. "When you're finished come back here," he finished. Hermione took the parchment and smiled gratefully. He nodded stiffly and turned back to his desk not watching as she left his room.

Hermione walked slowly up to the library staring at the piece of parchment clutched in her hand. He had just asked for her help, he had just asked for her help! Breaking out of her trance she almost ran to the library not wanting to mess it all up. She pushed the large oak doors open to find the library, as always, nearly completely empty. Taking the parchment up to the rounded desk in the centre of the vast echoing hall, she gave it Madam Pince who looked surprised at the scrawled writing before bustling off to find the books on the list. She returned a few minutes later laden with a gigantic pile of books of different thicknesses, colours and styles.

"Here you go Miss Granger, there's everything Professor Snape asked for on his list, be careful," she said added handing the books over carefully to Hermione, who buckled under their weight.

"Thank you," she said her voice muffled from behind the stack of books.

Making her way back down to the dungeons was trickier than it looked; she nearly tripped over before she had even made it out of the library. Taking it slowly and steadily she finally stood outside of his door again. She raised one hand uncertainly, trying to balance the books with the other. The door swung open before she even had the chance to knock and a pair of hand grasped half the pile of books and took them off her. She peered over her pile to see Professor Snape retreating with the books.

"Are you going to come in or not?" he snapped. Hermione stepped inside and pushed the door closed with her foot. She followed him as he opened the door to his private quarters. She watched as he headed to the far side of the room and pushed open another door. She followed quietly behind him as he stepped into the room. Inside was two black leather sofas much like his living room, the fireplace was gigantic and a large fire was burning in the hearth. The carpet was soft underfoot and a low wooden table was between the sofas. Over in the corner was a drinks stand and a gramophone was placed on a table next to the wall, the records were stacked underneath it. Hermione placed the books on the table and made her way over to the gramophone, forgetting whose quarters she was in.

"Lupin's not the only one who likes his music you know," Snape said from on the sofa. Hermione jumped and turned guiltily around. "You do have an annoying habit of leaving doors open," he said gesturing to the door which was left wide open behind her. Without a word Hermione walked towards it and pushed it quietly shut. "Let's get this over and done with," he said picking up a book from the pile on the table and starting to read.


	21. Chapter 21: You Make Me So Young

**Chapter 21:You make me feel so young**

The time passed slowly as the mountain of books steadily depleted. Hermione, who was feeling nervous and anxious, was now completely relaxed on the leather sofa in front of the fire. She glanced once again at Snape who had his eyes firmly set on the text in front of him, a steaming mug of black coffee in one of his blue hands. Hermione picked up her quill to quickly write down a few useful notes on the parchment before returning to her book. The simple wooden clock chimed twelve o'clock in the afternoon breaking the comfortable silence.

"Time for lunch," Snape said noting the page in his book and then shutting it carefully. He rose stiffly and stretched his arms before walking over to the gramophone.

"I'll be going now then sir," Hermione said reluctantly. She stood up and went to reach for her bag.

"Why, may I ask Miss Granger when I have a perfectly serviceable kitchen right here?" he replied turning round to face her. Hermione smiled and sat back down again, the leather sinking underneath her. Snape disappeared behind a door, which Hermione assumed was the kitchen. Her guess was right as she heard the chinking of china and glass from behind the door. She stood up and went to examine the gramophone and the records that lay underneath it. Bending down on her knees she soon found that most of the records were of Frank Sinatra, she raised her eyebrows in surprise. Picking one up carefully she removed the paper sleeve and cardboard to find an immaculate black disk inside. She picked up the needle of the gramophone, placed the record on the turn table and lowered the needle back down. Soon Frank Sinatra's sweet voice was blasting out of the gramophone along with a set of trumpets.

"_You make me feel so young  
You make me feel so spring has sprung  
And every time I see you grin  
I'm such a happy individual_

"The moment that you speak  
I wanna go play hide-and-seek  
I wanna go and bounce the moon  
Just like a toy balloon

You and I, are just like a couple of tots  
Running across a meadow  
Picking up lots of forget-me-nots"

a deep voice sung along with Frank Sinatra's. Hermione jumped slightly as the voice became louder.

"_You make me feel so young  
You make me feel there are songs to be sung  
Bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung_

"And even when I'm old and gray  
I'm gonna feel the way I do today  
'Cause you make me feel so young

You make me feel so young  
You make me feel so spring has sprung  
And every time I see you grin  
I'm such a happy individual

The moment that you speak  
I wanna go and play hide-and-seek  
I wanna go and bounce the moon  
Just like a toy balloon

You and I, are just like a couple of tots  
Running across a meadow  
Picking up lots of forget-me-nots

You make me feel so young  
You make me feel there are songs to be sung  
Bells to be rung, wonderful fling to be flung

And even when I'm old and gray  
I'm gonna feel the way I do today  
'Cause you, you make me feel so young  
...You make me feel so young  
. ..You make me feel so young  
...Ohh you make me feel so young"

the voice sang from inside the kitchen. Hermione sat back down and leaned back into the comfortable black leather. She didn't notice as Snape entered the room and transfigured a dining table and two chairs in the centre of the room, she didn't hear the plates and cutlery being set on the table along with the food.

"Miss Granger lunch is served," Professor Snape said waking her out of her daydream. She blushed deeply and rose to sit at the table. The food smelled delicious, puff pastry with cheese and tomatoes, salad and new potatoes. She popped some of the pastry in her mouth and gasped at the delicious taste running around her mouth. She looked up to see Professor Snape smirking at her a glass of water in his hand. Hermione smiled.

"My compliments to the chef," she said, her plate completely devoid of food and her stomach happily full. He nodded at her and rose to take the dishes. "No I'll do it, you cooked so I'll clear up," she said insistently. She took both of their plates and glasses to the kitchen sink and returned for the rest of the dishes on the table. She used a quick washing and drying spell and the plates were sparkling once again. She then returned to the living room to find the dining table had disappeared and Professor Snape was waiting once again on the sofa with his book.

"Back to work," he said gesturing to the books silently. Hermione picked up a dark red leather bound one and started to read once more.

The pile of books was no more after about another hour, although they had used ten sheets of parchment between them. Hermione's neat handwriting covered five and the Professor's languid handwriting covered another five. Both their notes were detailed and thoroughly written and there seemed to be more than enough to help them to get rid of the blue that was to plague the potions master. He picked up one of her sheets and scanned it thoughtfully, his brow furrowed in concentration. He mumbled something to himself.

"It would seem Miss Granger I, _we_ have found a solution," he exclaimed handing the parchment over to her with one blue finger pointing at her notes. She read it quickly.

"But sir we need blood of a werewolf for this, that's highly dangerous to retrieve," she said worriedly.

"I'm sure Lupin will be to glad to volunteer," he said. He took the parchment back. "Although it is as I feared, the potion will take two days to brew even with help," he said emphasising the word help. A broad grin spread over Hermione's face as she realised what her Professor meant.

"Thank you sir, I won't mess this up," she said excitedly.

"Damn right you won't!" he replied strongly. "The bad news is there seems to be no way of disguising this stuff!" he snarled taking a strand of his blue hair in his hand. "Bloody hell!" he shouted thumping the table angrily. Hermione drew back at his sudden show of anger. Realising her reaction he leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure Professor, I mean there's got to be a way to help," Hermione said quietly.

"Of course there isn't for Merlin's sake," he said sighing. Frank Sinatra's voice came to an end as the record finished.

"Sir, how long have you liked Frank Sinatra for?" she asked suddenly. He looked up surprised at the personal question.

"For quite a while now, I was in a muggle music shop and it was playing in the background so I bought a record and now….," he said trailing of at the end of the sentence. "Why?" he asked defensively.

"I just wouldn't think you were the type," she replied calmly.

"Come with me Miss Granger it's time to talk to that chocolate loving werewolf," he muttered. Hermione stifled a giggle as she grabbed her school bag and followed him out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22: Knight to E4

**Chapter 22:Knight to E4**

They walked in comfortable silence along the many corridors until they came to the staff room. Hermione looked confused, surely Professor Lupin would be in his room? Snape pushed the door open confidently and walked straight over to a set of old tattered armchairs.

"Knight to E4," Professor Lupin said clearly. A small white knight and its horse moved smoothly across the board.

"I wouldn't have done that if I was you," Snape smirked. Sure enough a red queen shot quickly across the board, it stopped in front of the white bishop, raised its chair and took the bishops head off.

"Check mate," Alice said laughing. She looked up from the board and laughed even harder.

"Damn!" Lupin muttered. Alice flicked her wand and the pieces were reset on the board.

"Lupin I need some of your blood," Snape said bluntly. Professor Lupin turned around and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What happened to you?" he asked trying to keep a straight face. Snape merely scowled at him. "What now or….." he said jokingly answering Snape's previous question.

"When you transform into a werewolf at the next full moon," Snape replied obviously not amused. Lupin got up out of his chair and walked over to the large ornate window at the back of the room. He stood there for quite some time. Snape seemed undeterred by his silence and took a seat by the chess board. "Miss Granger are you going to come in or not!" he snapped realising that Hermione was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. She walked nervously into the room and sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Ok," Lupin said finally turning around the face Snape. Professor Snape nodded and stood up sharply.

"Was that all?" Alice asked watching Snape turn to leave. "Or are you going to tell us why your skin and hair is blue and why you want his blood?" she asked once again. Snape turned back around and sat down once again. "Hermione come over here will you," Alice said kindly gesturing to the seat next to her. Hermione sat down next to Alice. Professor Snape leaned back and crossed his legs.

"The two Weasley twins made me blue and I need Lupin's blood to get rid of this stuff," he replied. Suddenly Lupin and Alice both burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry it's just you look so...!" Lupin said trying to control his laughter. Alice nodded, tears were streaming down her face and she was doubled over in her chair. Snape snarled at the two of them.

"I'll come and arrange it with you soon, Miss Granger we need to get to work," he said rising from his chair, completely ignoring the two Professors. He strode out of the room closely followed by Hermione.

"Sir, how did you know they were going to be there?" she asked struggling to keep up with the potions master as he descended a flight of stairs. He glanced at her and slowed his pace slightly.

"Because Miss Granger they are always there on that particular day playing chess or marking papers," he explained.

It soon became chilly again as they entered the dungeons, she noticed some Slytherins entering their common room. On the weekends it was always like this in the castle, everyone stayed in their common rooms playing games, catching up on homework or sleeping. Very few people would be found wandering the corridors.

Vapour streamed from the cauldron set up on the table in front of her. The potion was purple in colour and very thick. She watched as her Professor poured over her notes while he stirred the liquid expertly. Hermione mean while was cutting daffodil roots on the chopping board next to him. They had been making the potions for hours now but still they were only on the first page of instructions out of ten.

"Carefully put the daffodil roots in will you," Snape said putting down her notes. Hermione did what he had said and soon the liquid turned a bright golden colour. He nodded and continued stirring.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Mhmmm," he replied changing the direction so he was stirring anti-clockwise.

"You don't have to teach whilst your skin and hair is blue if you don't want to, I mean I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would let you take some time off," Hermione said nervously.

"I will not stop teaching just because a group of dunderheads are going to make fun of my appearance Miss Granger, believe me I've been through much worse," he replied finally taking the spoon out of the mixture. He turned to look at her. "What I mean is that if anyone so much as thinks to make fun of me I will make them regret it for the rest of their miserable lives," he said smirking at her.

"I no doubt believe you sir," Hermione said smiling at his comment.

"I'm glad to hear it," he spoke, waving his wand to blow away the now golden vapours. Hermione watched him add the dragon scales, they shimmered red as he dropped them into the cauldron. The potion let of a bang and small red sparks flew up and landed on the table.

"Wow that reminds me of a muggle experiment when you place iron filings over a flame," she muttered to herself examining the scorch marks on the wooden table.

"What did you say Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"I was just saying that that looked like a muggle experiment I once did," she answered.

"Do you mean in chemistry?" Snape asked obviously interested in the subject. Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

They soon became immersed in the subject of muggle science, discussing theories, experiments and reactions. Professor Snape revealed that he had an extensive collection of muggle science books and soon they were both pouring over the detailed diagrams in them. The time flew by and soon the potion was ready to be stored overnight.

"Miss Granger would you like to stay for dinner?" Snape asked, Hermione noticed he was fidgeting with his hands slightly. She nodded not trusting herself to speak as once again the sarcastic potions master had asked her to eat with him. "This way then," he said smiling at the fact that he had just made the Gryffindor know it all speechless.


	23. Chapter 23: His Cloak

**Chapter 23: His cloak**

Hermione had insisted on helping make dinner so she found herself chopping carrots whilst talking to Professor Snape.

"I didn't know you knew so much about muggles sir," she said surprised as he described some more complicated experiments he had once done. He just nodded.

"Miss Granger would you please put some music on, I find it easier to relax that way," Snape asked taking the knife out of her hand. Hermione walked out of the kitchen and headed straight over to the old gramophone in the corner. She knew exactly what she wanted to play and soon found the record propped up underneath the small wooden table. The record was entitled Frank Sinatra's greatest hits.

"She gets too hungry, for dinner at eight,  
She loves the theater, but doesn't come late,  
She'd never bother, with people she'd hate,  
That's why the lady is a tramp.

Doesn't like crap games, with barons and earls,  
Won't go to Harlem, in ermine and pearls,  
Won't dish the dirt, with the rest of those girls,  
that's why the lady is a tramp."

"Interesting choice," Snape commented as she once again entered the kitchen, she shrugged and moved back to the chopping board.

"She loves the free, fresh wind in her hair,  
Life without care,  
She's broke, but its ok,  
She hates California, its cold and its damp,  
That's why the lady is a tramp.

Doesn't like dice games, with sharpies and frauds,  
Won't go to Harlem, in Lincolns or fords,  
Won't dish the dirt, with the rest of those broads,  
That's why the lady is a tramp." Snape's velvety voice sang as he finished dinner and put it into the oven to cook. He turned around to find Hermione staring at him; she blushed and quickly looked away. Muttering to himself about women he made his way into the living room. With a flick of his wand a dining table, two seats and tableware appeared in the middle of the room. "Care for a drink?" he asked her, moving over to the drink's cabinet.

"I don't drink sir," she answered watching him as he poured a glass of Firewhiskey for himself. Ignoring her he squirted a glass full of golden liquid and handed it to her. "I don't drink sir," she repeated refusing to take the glass.

"Miss Granger are you insinuating that I am trying to get you drunk," he snapped still holding the glass out to her. She stood still her eyes fixed on the swirling liquid. "It's butterbeer for Merlin's sake!" he snapped again. Anxiously she took the drink to her lips and soon felt the warm liquid that was butterbeer rushing down her throat.

"I'm sorry sir," she muttered not daring to look him in the eyes. He frowned and swept out of the room in a torrent of black. Hermione let out a sigh, why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

"Dinner is served," a silky voice said from behind her back after some time. She turned around to find the table laden with piping hot food. She headed towards her seat to find Snape waiting behind it, as she sat down he pushed the chair under the table. She blushed as he strode over to his seat beside hers.

The meal was lovely once again and once again Hermione marvelled at her Professor's cooking skills. The night enveloped them quickly and soon candles were lighting the room. They had retired to the sofas and were discussing muggle literature.

"Miss Granger it is getting late, I think you had better leave," he suddenly announced after glancing at the clock which now showed eleven. She nodded sleepily, suppressing a yawn. "I will escort you since it is past the curfew," he said, taking his cloak of the back of the sofa. Hermione gathered her school bag and followed him out of his quarters, through the classroom and into the dark dungeon corridor outside. She shivered involuntarily and soon found Snape's eyes watching her. "Here take this," he said awkwardly, placing his black cloak around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully and they continued on their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Out late I see," the Fat Lady said loudly as they climbed the stairs to the portrait. "Oh, I didn't see you there Professor!" she exclaimed as they stopped in front of her. Snape scowled menacingly at her, she fled from the picture immediately.

"Thank you sir for the meal and for letting me help you," she muttered quietly fidgeting slightly under his gaze. He turned without a word and headed back down the staircase.

"Miss Granger, make sure you're on time tomorrow, 10 o'clock, no later!" his voice announced from the bottom of the staircase. She smiled happily and finding the Fat Lady to be back in her portrait, she gave the password and slipped inside.

"Where have you been all day?" Ron's voice greeted her as she stepped into the warmth of the common room. "Who's clock is that?" he asked not waiting for an answer.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione muttered to herself as she noticed the black cloak still around her shoulders. She walked happily up to her room. "Hello to you too Ronald," she said ignoring the suspicious look on his face as she walked past.

She placed Professor Snape's cloak over the chair behind her desk, and slipped quietly into bed after changing. Ginny was fast asleep already. Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.


	24. Chapter 24: The Hard Way

**Chapter 24:The hard way**

"Hermione!" shouted a voice shattering the silence of the morning. "Wake up….NOW!"

"What?" a confused and sleepy Hermione mumbled. She dragged her head off the pillow and sat up rubbing her eyes repeatedly.

"What's this?" Ginny asked excitedly. The cloak dangled from her hand in front of Hermione's eyes. Hermione groaned and collapsed back down onto the bed. She buried her head into the pillow, refusing to move.

"It's nothing ok," she said her voice muffled slightly.

"Right, because having a man's cloak in your bedroom doesn't mean anything at all," Ginny said sarcastically perching herself on the chair opposite Hermione's bed.

"It's just a cloak," Hermione groaned trying to ignore Ginny.

"How about I give you ten minutes to get up and look lively then you tell me what's been going on," Ginny pronounced smiling brightly.

Hermione splashed water on her face and slowly trudged back into the bedroom looking for her hair brush. Ginny was sat on the edge of her bed and had been constantly telling her to hurry up for the past five minutes. Hermione chose to forget about the hair brush and sat down where she could avoid looking at herself in the mirror.

"The cloak is Professor Snape's because I was cold and he offered to let me wear it. He walked me back to the Fat lady and we said goodnight." Hermione stood up and rolled her eyes at Ginny's evil grin. "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," Ginny replied quickly; throwing the cloak at Hermione's head. She folded it up and crammed it into her already full bag.

"What's the time?" she asked searching for her watch on the bedside table.

"Ten to ten, why?" Ginny said walking happily out of the dormitory.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione shouted. She had ten minutes to get down to the dungeons and she hadn't even found her wand yet let alone got her shoes on.

"I'm so sorry Professor I've only just got up and I forgot and…..." she said panting heavily as she stumbled into Snape's classroom. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. She walked over to him and searched her bag nervously for the cloak. "Here I forgot to give it back to you last night," she said embarrassed as he took the cloak out of her hand.

"It seems Miss Granger you are in a forgetful mood at the moment," Snape sneered turning sharply and striding through the door at the back of his classroom. Hermione clenched her fists angrily and then jogged after him, she'd thought that maybe after last night things would be different, obviously she was wrong.

A knock sounded at the door a few awkward minutes later. Seeing as Snape seemed to be ignoring it Hermione opened the door to find Professor Lupin and Alice.

"Morning," Alice said cheerily stepping into the living room. Lupin smiled half heartedly to her and followed Alice in. "How is he this morning?" Alice whispered into Hermione's ear. She glanced over at the figure of her Professor sitting silently on the black leather sofa. He rose quietly and headed to another door in the far corner of the room.

"He's being a grumpy old git!" Hermione replied angrily as she watched Snape descend into the potions lab below.

"Not too good then," Alice muttered taking a seat on the sofa next to Lupin who was wringing his hands nervously. Hermione saw Alice place her hand on top of his reassuringly.

"Is he always like this, in the morning I mean?" Hermione asked staring at the stairs down which he had just descended.

"Yep," Alice replied seemingly used to the situation. Just as the words had left her mouth Snape came back into view holding three glass vials with silver stoppers. He handed them to Lupin who smiled weakly.

"Fill these," he snapped. Lupin nodded and stared at the vials in his hands.

"So what's up with you this morning then? You don't have a group of dunderheads to teach today so….." Alice said staring at Snape. He remained silent refusing to break eye contact; it was a battle of wills. "OK THEN HOW ABOUT I DO IT THE HARDER WAY THEN!" Alice suddenly shouted making Hermione jump and Lupin to nearly drop the fragile glass vials. Snape's hand immediately came to rub his temples and his face was soon contorted in pain. Hermione looked at Alice questioningly as she grinned knowingly. "Hang over," she said simply.

"What was that for?" Snape shouted menacingly.

"I told you I'd have to do it the hard way," Alice replied seriously. Snape strode straight back down the stairs into the lab muttering as he went. "Here, give him this," Alice said handing Hermione a bottle of yellow liquid.

"Ok," Hermione said thankfully as she watched the two of them leave. She bit her lip worryingly. What if last night the only reason he was being so nice was because he was drunk? She sighed; today was going to be a hard and awkward one.


	25. Chapter 25: Fire, Water and a Stag

**Chapter 25:Fire, water and a stag**

As Hermione started to make her way down to the lab, Professor Snape re-emerged just as grumpily as before.

"Miss Granger what are you still doing here?" Professor Snape sneered. Hermione looked confused as she handed him the hang over potion. "It's Mr Potter's turn to duel Flitwick today," he explained angrily as he snatched the vial out of her hand.

"I better be off then, sir, are you coming?" she asked grabbing her bag from behind the sofa.

"Miss Granger may I remind you that I have blue hair and blue skin!" he snapped at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled to herself as she left the room.

The entrance hall was already full as she pushed her way to the front to find Ron and Harry chatting excitedly.

"There you are!" Harry shouted over the many voices of the crowd. "We thought you'd forgotten or something!"

"Sorry I'm late got a bit caught up with things you know," she said smiling happily.

With a loud creaking the grand doors opened to reveal an overcast morning. Student and teachers alike made their way quickly to the stadium, all the while talking of what was to come.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked as Harry's pace slowed down. He smiled cheerfully and pointed out Dumbledore standing by the arena's entrance. "I'll see you later and good luck Harry!" Hermione shouted as he jogged off through the crowd.

"Yeah good luck mate!" Ron said as Harry passed him.

"Come on let's get some good seats this time," Ron exclaimed as he started dodging his way through the gathering crowd. They barged their way up the stairs and took a front row seat.

"Ladies and gentleman, the battle is about to commence!" a loud voice said echoing throughout the arena. It looked like Dumbledore would be refereeing this match.

As Harry stepped out the whole arena exploded with noise, Gryffindor banners waved and lions could be heard roaring everywhere. Professor Flitwick soon followed, running merrily to one side of the arena as Harry approached the other.

Green sparks cascaded down off the arena's shield and the two competitors surged into action.

Professor Flitwick although small was extremely powerful and Harry was trying hard to maintain his shield. A gap in the onslaught gave Harry the one chance he needed as he shot a bright orange flame at Flitwick. The charms Professor easily put it out with a jet of sparkling blue water. Harry rolled and dodged Flitwick's spells repeatedly. Flitwick waved his wand in a circular motion and soon large rocks were flying around the arena in a cloud of dust. They battered Harry's shield once again and the dust was getting in his eyes. The dust settled slowly and Harry looked around bewildered. Professor Flitwick had disappeared completely. SLAM! Harry's shield buckled as it was hit from behind. He swirled round to find Flitwick smiling merrily at him. Maintaining his shield Harry backed as far away as he could from his charms Professor. It was time for a new tactic. With one swift flourish of his wand a blinding white light shot out of the tip. A silver stag cantered around the arena several times before charging at the small form of Professor Flitwick. The crowd gasped in astonishment as Flitwick's inner shield flicked yellow and sparks flew off it. The stag trotted obediently back to its master and then just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. Harry had won!

"WOOOOO!" Ron bellowed jumping up and down.

The whole crowd started chanting and soon all that could be heard was Harry's name.

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron rushed towards him. "Your patronus was amazing!" she said laughing happily. Harry mumbled an embarrassed thank you as they led him out of the arena.

The Gryffindor common room was packed full when they arrived and butterbeers were soon being passed around. Harry had been lifted onto Fred and George's shoulders and they continued to parade him around the room for the next ten minutes. Gold and red streamers exploded everywhere and even the portraits were cheering loudly.

"Guys, let's go somewhere a bit quieter," Harry said to Hermione and Ron. They both nodded and headed out of the common room.

They wandered up to the defence against the dark arts corridor and soon found themselves having tea in Lupin's room.

"Well done Harry I particularly liked the use of your patronus," Lupin said smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks," Harry said shyly picking up his mug of tea. "Professor are you ok, its just you're a little pale?"

"I'm fine," Lupin said quickly walking over to the window. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said rubbing his side tenderly. Hermione frowned at him.

"It's the full moon soon," she whispered into his ear. He mouthed sorry to her as Lupin came back to join them. He did look paler and the scars on his face were more visible than usual. His hair was streaked with grey and his eyes seemed tired and haunted. He was constantly fidgeting with his hands and they were shaking slightly. Hermione gave the two boys worried looks.

"Professor maybe you should get some rest," Hermione suggested taking the tea cup out of his hand.

"Yes, yes maybe your right," he mumbled rising out of his chair.

"Thanks for the tea," Ron said as all three of them got up to leave. Lupin smiled wearily and went to get some rest. "Poor bloke," Ron whispered as they left the room. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should tell someone," she said anxiously as they walked slowly down the corridor.

"He'll be fine Hermione, as you said he probably just needs a rest," Ron said.

"Come on I'll race you down to the Quidditch pitch!" Harry shouted from further ahead.

"You're on!" Ron replied, his footsteps joining Harry's as he streamed past Hermione. She laughed at the two of them and started to jog behind them.

"Wait up!" she shouted as Ron disappeared behind the corner.


	26. Chapter 26: Piles and Piles of Books

Chapter 26:

**Chapter 26: Piles and Piles of Books**

"No fair Harry," Ron panted as he finally came to a halt; resting against the red and gold Gryffindor Quidditch stand. Harry's grin widened as Hermione rounded the bend looking extremely tired. Her hair wildly out of place and her cheeks flushed red.

"How can you two run like that?" she asked collapsing on the soft grass, trying to fix her hair into a bun.

"Exercise Miss Granger," Professor Snape sneered from behind the trio. Choosing to ignore him Hermione continued to watch the clouds above her. The sky was a bright blue colour. "What happened?" Snape said his arms crossed. Harry and Ron tried not to laugh as they watched their potions Professor. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley? What is so hilariously funny? Ten points from Gryffindor!" he snapped his eyes now fixed on the two boys.

"Sorry sir, it's just you've got blue hair and skin," Harry replied sniggering slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Mr Potter must you always state the obvious, another twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said smoothly watching the look of horror spread across Harry's face. Ron started to clench his fists angrily as he watched the potions master who seemed to be enjoying the whole thing.

"Harry won," Hermione finally said breaking the awkward silence that had descended on them all. Snape nodded stiffly at them before turning swiftly to leave.

"What no congratulations from my favourite teacher and my bestest buddie!" Harry shouted mockingly after him.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Mr Potter, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut! Miss Granger your assistance is needed!" he shouted not looking back.

Hermione sighed heavily and heaved herself off the warm grass.

"Why do you have to put your foot in it Harry?" she said as she wiped herself down before turning to leave.

"What about us?" Ron said watching her go. "We were gonna play Quidditch!"

"_You_ were going to play Quidditch Ron. I'll meet you in the common room at nine, we'll have a party with the left over sweets!" she replied waving at them both, before she ran to catch up with Snape. The two boys shrugged and ran off to get their brooms from the storage shed.

"Professor, professor!" Hermione shouted receiving weird looks from nearby students, mostly Slytherins. As she rounded the bend she saw him waiting patiently by a suit of armour. "Thank you," she panted as she reached him. His only reply was a forced nod before he started to walk again. His black robes swishing as he went.

Books, books and more books. Swaying piles of them were perched precariously on every surface in the room. Hermione was sat crossed legged wading through a particularly thick volume. The rattle of china could be heard as a tray of tea floated smoothly through the air and onto the one small patch of table free from books. Hermione glanced up to see Professor Snape seating himself opposite her on the sofa. She snapped the book shut with a thud and coughed slightly as the century old dust flew out of its pages. Without a word he flicked his wrist and a tea cup flew into her outstretched hand. Snape smirked at the look of surprise on her face as the tea then continued to pour itself.

"I'm still not used to the whole magic thing, I don't think I ever will be," she explained.

"Found anything?" Snape asked indicating the leather clad book on her lap.

"There's nothing here at all," she said sipping her tea thoughtfully before placing it on the table between two small piles of books.

"I thought as much," he said crossing his legs to rest his cup on them.

"So you made me do all this for nothing!" Hermione shouted standing up abruptly. Her sudden movement caused all the books to tumble down into a pile of dust on the floor. As the dust cleared she found her Professor to be just as calm as before with his usual one eyebrow raised questioningly. "I've sat here for what, two hours now reading all these books searching for something to help you and you knew that it wouldn't help the situation at all!" she continued, her hands now firmly on her hips.

"I didn't know for certain," Snape said watching his tea swirl around in his cup.

"You didn't know for certain!" Hermione said repeating his statement back to him. Snape once again nodded although this time he was watching her intently for some reason. Seeing his unwavering gaze she sat down slowly. "Sorry," she mumbled, as the sudden implication of what she had just done hit her. Her cheeks turned a bright red colour and she picked up the book again trying to bury her face behind the aged pages.

"There's no need now," Snape said taking the book out of her hands. He had somehow crept up behind her. "You can go," he added, levitating the piles of books back into their correct places in the bookcase. Hermione watched him silently before making her decision.

"I'll stay," she said simply; sitting back down on the leather sofa. A flicker of surprise crossed Professor Snape's usually emotionless face before he continued to tidy up the piles and piles of books.


	27. Chapter 27: A Drunkard and a Duel

**Chapter 27: A drunkard and a duel**

"Why today?" Hermione moaned punching her pillow. "Why?"

"You don't have to go you know," Ginny said kneeling down in front of Hermione's bed. "I mean it's not like you're going to miss anything, it's Luna and Trelawney for Merlin's sake!"

"Maybe you're right," Hermione mumbled as she slowly forced herself to get out of bed.

"So how was last night?" Ginny asked.

"You were there remember," Hermione answered confusedly as she wandered into the bathroom. She heard Ginny follow her and turned around to find her sitting on the edge of the sink.

"I meant with Snape not with Harry and Ron!" she said, a grin creeping onto her face.

"Nothing happened Gin!" Hermione replied shaking her head. Ginny raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"All I'm saying was that you were gone for a very long time and when you did get here you were out of breath," Ginny said staring at Hermione's reflection in the mirror.

"As I said nothing happened, I forgot the time and ran up here ok," Hermione said, calmly ignoring Ginny behind her. Ginny shrugged and grabbed her toothbrush.

"So what are you going to do today then?" she asked putting toothpaste on the brush in her hand. Hermione shrugged. "Wanna come down to the lake with me?" Ginny suggested before starting to brush her teeth.

"Yeah go on then, have you got any homework to do?" Hermione said picking up her hair brush.

"Mhmmm," Ginny said with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"What?" Hermione asked wincing slightly as she pulled her hairbrush through a knotted bit of her hair.

"I said yes!" she said walking back into the bedroom.

"What's it for?" Hermione asked following her. She rummaged in her wardrobe for the right T shirt. She pulled out a blue one and a pair of jeans.

"Potions I think, something about water something or other," Ginny said grabbing a green tank top off her bed. She wandered back into the bathroom to change. "I was wondering if I could have some help," she said, her voice echoing of the tiled walls.

"So that's why the lake!" Hermione shouted pulling on her jeans and top. The door opened and Ginny reappeared fully dressed, even with her shoes on. "I can't find my socks!" Hermione said angrily, lying down on her stomach to look under the bed.

"They're here on the chair where you just put them," Ginny said dangling the socks in the air. Hermione nodded thankfully and hopped around whilst trying to put her socks on.

Five minutes later and they were ready to go. "You're mad!" Ginny exclaimed pointing at Hermione's feet. Hermione looked down to find she only had one white converse on her foot.

"You're right I look a bit daft with just one shoe, wait there!" she said laughing as she ran quickly back up the stairs to find the missing shoe.

Another five minutes later and they were walking down the grassy slope to the lake. The rest of the school had turned right towards the arena as the duel was soon to begin.

"Water lilies," Ginny said as she pulled her homework planner out of her bag.

"Let's go and sit in the wooded area then round the far side," Hermione suggested, pointing towards a group of trees. Ginny nodded and ran quickly ahead. Hermione followed but at a slower pace. As she reached their destination she found Ginny with her back against an old tree its boughs letting in dappled light that danced on the forest floor around her. "Why did you run ahead?" Hermione asked sitting next to her.

"To get the best spot," Ginny replied as she pulled out a textbook, parchment, ink and quill and a pencil. Hermione pointed to the pencil questioningly. "I've got to draw the stupid things as well as writing about their habitat, appearances and properties," she explained sighing.

"Want me to find one for you to draw?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, thanks," Ginny replied opening up her textbook. Hermione stood up and went over to the waters edge to look for the beautiful flower. She followed the waters edge before coming to a particularly large bunch of them seemingly hovering on the surface of the water. Carefully making sure not to damage the flower of its pad Hermione cut the root with her wand which lay just below the water's surface. Holding the dripping plant at arms length she walked back to Ginny to find her scribbling furiously on the piece of parchment.

"Here you go!" Hermione said happily sitting back down next to Ginny and placing the plant on a large flat stone in front of both of them. Hermione pulled a book of her own out of Ginny's bag and started to read. Soon she heard the sound of a pencil as Ginny started to draw the water lily, the flicking of the pages of Hermione's book accompanied it along with the occasional ripple of the water.

"Do you know how to do a colouring spell, its just I've forgotten my pastels?" Ginny asked a while later.

"I'll give it a try," she said placing her wand on the parchment. A white pool of liquid streamed out of the end as she muttered a short spell. Dragging her wand across the parchment she coloured in the carefully drawn flower. She pulled her wand gently and the white liquid stopped and a green one replaced it, colouring in the lily pad. "There, done!" she announced a short while later as she pocketed her wand.

"Wow! Thanks!" Ginny said staring at the now lifelike drawing of a water lily; it even seemed to glisten with small droplets of water like the real thing. "That old git better like it is all I'm saying!" Ginny said laughing loudly.

"Hey look!" Hermione shouted pointing across to the other side of the castle grounds. People were leaving the arena in a huge bunch and the noise of all their voices was carried over to where Hermione and Ginny were sat. "I wonder who's won?" she muttered aloud.

"There's only one way to find out!" Ginny shouted flinging her bag over her shoulder; it seemed she had already packed away her stuff whilst Hermione had been talking.

"Not again," Hermione moaned dragging herself to her feet to follow Ginny; it wasn't easy as she was a fast runner.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione!" Harry shouted as they approached the two from across the grass.

"Who won?" Ginny asked giving Harry a hug.

"Luna!" Ron shouted from behind the hugging couple. Harry laughed and started to drag Ginny back up to the castle.

"Are you two coming or what?" he shouted back at Ron and Hermione.

All the way back Ron explained to her what had happened, apparently Trelawney had been a bit drunk and Luna just simply sent a spell at her and it was all over. Of course it took so long because they couldn't get Trelawney to do what they wanted as she kept trying to hug Professor Lupin.

"It was hysterical!" Ron said laughing loudly. "It took them nearly ten minutes to get her into the arena and another ten to get her to stand in the right place! You should have seen Lupin's face when she kept trying to hug him!"

"Is Professor Lupin ok now, I mean does he look any better than the last time we saw him?" Hermione asked surprised at the whole story.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. He was laughing about it afterwards with Alice on the way out," Ron replied as they reached the common room. Harry was waiting for them, keeping the door open.

"I just want to go and get my set of cards, I was going to go back outside," he said.

"I'll come with you now just want to get changed out of these clothes they're too hot," Ron said rushing past Harry.

"Yeah me too, I'm going to change into my shorts, its way too hot for jeans," Hermione said going back up to her dormitory.

"Oi, over here!" Ron shouted as Harry passed him the football. Ron flicked it up and volleyed it back to Harry. Ginny and Hermione were sitting under the shade of a tree talking.

"Hermione!" a voice shouted from near the castle. She spun around to see Professor Lupin and Alice coming towards them. The two boys waved. "He's not blue anymore!" he shouted again waving back to Harry and Ron. Hermione laughed at the look of confusion on Ginny's face.

"That's great news!" she shouted back as Lupin ran to intercept the football and Alice came to sit down next to them.


	28. Chapter 28: Chaos and Darkness

**Chapter 28: Chaos and darkness**

"How did he do it?" Hermione asked, turning to Alice.

"I don't know he muttered something about pages of notes or something, although the strange thing was he didn't seem overly excited about it. Mind you it is Severus but you would have thought…." Alice replied picking daises out of the grass absentmindedly.

Hermione watched Harry and Ron run after Lupin who had taken the ball and was now continuing to run away. She laughed.

"He's a big kid really," Hermione heard Alice mutter to Ginny.

"Give it back!" Ron shouted. Lupin stuck his tongue out at them both before running towards the tree.

"Just because you're older!" Harry shouted childishly.

"You're right it _was_ like taking candy from a pair of babies," Lupin replied, chuckling at the annoyed faces of the two boys.

"Give them the ball back Remus," Alice said smiling slightly. Lupin shook his head defiantly. She said as she smacked the ball out of his hands.

"Hey!" he said watching as the ball was thrown back to the boys.

"So Hermione, what's all this about Snape then?" Ginny asked, watching the boys play once again. "Hermione?" Ginny asked again. She turned to find that Hermione had gone.

He sat there staring out of the window at the beautiful sunny day outside. Shaking his head he wandered into the kitchen to make himself a cup of black coffee. Before he had even got there he heard a knock at the door, grumbling under his breath he turned towards the door. Opening it slightly he sighed, "I wondered when you would get here," he said simply before turning back round and stalking of to the kitchen once again.

"How did you do it?" she asked shutting the door behind her before following him into the kitchen.

"I looked at your notes," he muttered begrudgingly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a smile spread slowly across her face. He ignored her and continued to make the cup of black coffee he desperately needed. The smile suddenly faltered as she realised one crucial thing. "I won't be needing your help anymore Miss Granger."

"I suppose not," she whispered back, the smile now completely gone.

"You suppose not?" he said walking past her into the living room. He sat down on the leather sofa and proceeded to drink his coffee. Pausing slightly he raised his head to find the sofa opposite him devoid of its usual occupant. "Miss Granger are you just going to stand there miserably!" he shouted breaking her from her reverie. Shaking herself, she walked into the living room to find her Professor waiting patiently with a frown etched on his features.

"I…I" she couldn't think of what to say.

"You what Miss Granger?" he asked smirking.

"I should probably be going then," she replied quickly grabbing her bag. She heard the door click ominously. She turned to find Professor Snape with his wand pointed at the door.

"I wonder where she went?" Ginny asked. She turned to see the amused face of Alice looking back at her.

"She probably needed to errrrrrrr, take a book back to the library or something," Lupin said quickly. Ginny shrugged and went to go and join Harry.

"She probably needed to errrrrrrr, take a book back to the library or something," Alice said imitating Lupin. "That was the worst cover up I have ever heard in my life," she said punching him playfully.

"It was the only thing I could think of," he said shrugging, holding Alice's hands so she couldn't hit him again. "At least it was better than saying she went to go see Severus yet again," he said smirking quite like the man himself. Alice laughed.

"You're definitely right there," she said trying to twist her hands out of his grip, but failing miserably. "Let go!" she shouted trying to hold back her laughter.

"Only if…" he whispered into her ear.

"No!" she replied laughing at the look on his face.

"Fine but you're going to be here for a while," he said knowingly. Alice rolled her eyes, before trying again to escape.

"Sit down," Snape said, gesturing to the sofa opposite him. She walked nervously over to the sofa and sat down on the edge of her seat. He lowered his wand and in a blink of her eye it had disappeared. He took another sip of his coffee. She wrung her hands anxiously as time itself seemed to slow down. "There is a particular type of plant that only blooms on this day at midnight, it is extremely rare for obvious reasons," he paused to sip his coffee again. "I will be collecting them tonight."

"Sir by any chance would these plants be the plants of chaos, death, the underworld and mystery?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, yes they have been shrouded in that superstitious nonsense," he muttered, shaking his head in annoyance. "They are more commonly known as midnight chaos or plants of darkness."

"Why are you telling me this sir?" she asked.

"Because Miss Granger, I will be needing assistance," he said taking his now empty cup back to the kitchen. "Will you be joining me?"

"Yes!" she replied almost immediately.


	29. Chapter 29: Black and Purple

**Chapter 29: Black and purple**

The clouds slowly enveloped the moon, casting the whole world below it into darkness. Two figures descended the castle's steps and strode out into the darkness. The man stopped and muttered something incoherent; a large light suddenly surrounded him seemingly coming from the tip of his wand. He waited, watching as the smaller figure caught up, her hair hastily tied into a scruffy bun and her arms clutching various shaped jars. He nodded and set off again, now and then pulling out a small pocket watch from his robes.

"It's just up here," he said breaking the eerie silence. They had entered the forest quite some time ago under the cover of darkness and she had to admit that it wasn't on the top of her "Things to do on a Saturday at midnight" list. She watched as the tall figure ahead of her stopped abruptly on the ridge of the hill they had been steadily climbing. He gestured with his hand for her to come closer. Slipping now and then on loose stones she finally made it to the top. A field of dark purple and black flowers lay before her; she gasped and turned to Professor Snape. Without a word he climbed stealthily down into the sea of midnight chaos.

"Miss Granger are you just going to stand there gawping or are you going to bring those jars down so I…._we_ can start collecting them!" he shouted from below. Snapping out of her reverie she clambered down the bank not quite as gracefully as her Professor had done minutes before her. He nodded gratefully before taking the jars out of her hands.

The plants of darkness as they were so aptly named where extremely delicate, as Hermione soon found out to her horror. The slightest wrong move and they would disintegrate into nothingness never to return again. She had resorted to watching Snape at first as he carefully picked the flowers, his long fingers curling around the black stem before lowering it just as carefully into a jar. The jars were soon all filled and Snape was now making his way towards her.

"All done?" he asked gruffly. She nodded showing him the jars now full of chaos and darkness. She turned to move before realising that he was still there standing stock still his eyes alert watching the flowers.

"Sir?" she asked questioningly. He slowly raised his left hand and as he did so a torrent of wind whipped through the clearing. Black merged with purple as the petals of the flowers started swirling like a tornado round and round. Hermione soon lost Professor Snape amidst the darkness that ensued, she watched in wonder as the wind suddenly stopped and the petals vanished in front of her eyes. The Professor was stood just where he had been before seemingly unperturbed by what had just happened.

"That was…," she whispered.

"Exactly," she heard a silken voice whisper back.

The journey back was uneventful and they soon found themselves at the castle steps again. Hermione shifted nervously on the spot as she waited for Snape to take the jars off her.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, his eyebrow raised questioningly at her.

"I thought, oh never mind," she said walking towards the dungeons. His footsteps followed hers as they arrived at the classroom door. With a flick of his wand the door opened silently and he strode through. He made his way over to the far wall before placing the jars on a desk behind him. Hermione watched as he placed his wand on the same desk and proceeded to raise both hands as if he were trying to push something. With a small click a door handle appeared and he grasped it before pushing it hard. The door swung open to reveal row on row of jars and phials. The room seemed to stretch back as far as the eye could see. A tall wooden ladder with wheels at the bottom was propped against the shelves. He climbed it quickly reaching the twentieth shelf above him.

"Pass me the jars," his muffled voice said. She picked them up and took them to him. He grabbed each one in turn, labelled them with a swipe of his finger, and placed them neatly in a row. Soon they were all done and she retreated back into the classroom as he descended the ladder. Seeing his wand on the desk she picked it up to give back to him. A burning hot pain shot up her arm and his wand dropped onto the stone flagged floor with a clatter. She raised her hand to find the skin was blistered and raw. She let it drop but a cold hand held it for her. Without a sound he disappeared back into the store cupboard. He soon returned with a small phial filled to the brim with a bright pink liquid, unscrewing the top he carefully poured the substance on her hand. She cried out in pain as the liquid hit her skin, she tried to pull her hand away but his held hers strongly. As the pink smoke cleared she turned to look at her hand to find now healthy skin.

"You should not have touched my wand," he said simply still holding her hand.

"How was I supposed to know that it would do that!" she shouted tears still streaming down her face. He turned to look at her, his eyes connecting with hers for one split second before he wrenched his gaze away. She felt his hand leave hers and saw out of the corner of her eye him picking the wand up off the floor.

"This wand is charmed to let nobody but myself hold it," he said holding it up to the light. An awkward silence soon fell, neither knowing when or even if they should break it. "Would you like a coffee?" he asked abruptly turning towards her.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she replied shyly remembering her sudden outburst a couple of minutes ago. He inclined his head and headed into his living room. Getting used to the fact that he expected her to follow, she did so, closing the door tightly shut behind her.


	30. Chapter 30: Two Animals

**Chapter 30: Two animals**

The weeks had passed uneventfully, an odd offer of coffee from the potions master was a usual occurrence, although they were soon becoming less frequent. Today was it, the event that the whole school had been waiting for, the final of the duelling competition. The corridors and classrooms were buzzing with excitement; students watched the seconds slowly pass by as the last lesson of the day was coming to a close.

"Miss Granger I do believe it's your turn now, take your time, relax and immerse yourself in your happy memory," Professor Lupin said, smiling widely at the class. Breathing deeply Hermione slowly raised her wand above her desk.

"Expecto Patronum," she whispered confidently. Gasps could be heard as a silvery wisp of vapour seemed to rise out of the end of Hermione's wand; it soon turned into the fully formed shape of a frolicking otter. It rolled happily through the air, circling her head and clapping its paws together.

"Well done! Twenty points to Gryffindor for a superb Patronus charm!" Lupin exclaimed, watching the otter above Hermione's head.

The bell rang shrilly, making Hermione jump. She watched as the otter disappeared in a blink of an eye. The rest of the class was already heading out of the door leaving just Hermione and Professor Lupin behind.

"I'd better be going sir," she said as she gathered her bag quickly, just as she was picking up her textbook a knock could be heard at the door.

"Come in," Lupin said loudly. With a creak the door was pushed open to reveal Professor Snape standing in the doorway. He nodded curtly towards Lupin before sweeping past the now still Hermione.

"Miss Granger here was just showing me her now fully fledged Patronus, an otter actually," Lupin said cheerily, flicking his wand to place the chairs on the desks. Snape glanced fleetingly at Hermione before snorting loudly.

"What?" Hermione questioned, "What's so amusing about that?" He turned quietly to stare at her, his eyes flickering across her angry face. She could feel her cheeks growing red as she realised that yet again she had shouted at her potions master. Without a word he stood up, withdrew his wand silently. In what seemed like only a couple of seconds a blinding white flash of light flew from his wand and there, stalking silently through the desks, was a panther. Its muscles flexed underneath its glossy black coat. Its eyes focused entirely on her, those oh too familiar obsidian eyes.

"Not showing off again are we?" a voice said from the doorway.

"That is a fully formed Patronus Miss Granger," Snape said curtly before turning to leave. "I will see you in the arena later."

"Hey," Alice said happily, walking straight towards Lupin. She kissed him on the cheek quickly before rushing up the stairs behind him into the office beyond and what Hermione assumed was their living quarters.

"Ummmmm, well yes, just ignore Severus he's been a bit on edge today, scared of losing I'd say," Lupin muttered turning a deep shade of red. He shuffled nervously onto his other foot. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"See you later Professor!" she called as she jogged out of the room.

The time had come, no more time for frantic preparations, muttering spells under her breath and running her strategy through her head Hermione made her way to the arena. The seats were already full; she could hear the buzz of excitement as she strode through the archway into the dust covered arena. She looked up to see Harry and Ron waving at her holding a huge banner with the words "Go Hermione!" written on them. She gulped nervously and felt her throat suddenly turn dry. A comforting hand gripped her shoulder as she turned to see Alice smiling encouragingly behind her.

"I know you can win him, he's all talk," she whispered reassuringly, pushing her gently forward to face her opponent. He stood there in his usual black dress coat, his wand raised above his head menacingly, his eyes were cold and hard, he didn't seem to feel the need to blink at all.

Gripping her wand tightly, her hands already sweating, she stood in place waiting for the signal. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alice raise her wand and green shots were fired. It was now or never she thought raising her wand. But before she could even form the words in her mouth a stream of fire came rushing towards her. She ducked quickly narrowly missing the heat that would have engulfed her. How was she meant to get a shot in if all she seemed to be able to do was to dodge the onslaught of spells coming from his wand?

A gap in said onslaught finally arrived, she took the chance. The light flew from her wand heading directly for her potions master, but he didn't move an inch, instead sending an equally powerful spell at her. They collided in a sea of colour, sparks flew between them. She struggled to hold on to her wand as she gritted her teeth in pain. Gasps filled the arena and squinting through the blinding light Hermione saw a panther slinking towards her. Out of nowhere the otter darted at the panther, seeming to fly straight though it. Hermione looked on in horror as the panther took a swipe at the otter. Daring to pull her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her, Hermione watched her opponent. His focus was placed entirely on the animals in front of him. Taking her chance she whipped her wand through the air in a slashing motion and then will a slash of red he collapsed. Gold shimmered around his fallen frame. It was all over, she had actually won!

"Priori Incantatem," she whispered to herself in realisation, they had the same wand cores, and the last spell they had both performed was the Patronus charm! It explained it all.

The crowd erupted into deafening cheers; Gryffindor flags covered the arena in red and gold. The next thing she knew she was being engulfed by a tide of excited friends, Harry and Ron carrying her above their heads and through the arch back towards the castle. I've won, I've won. The words kept repeating themselves over and over again in her head. Behind her a livid potions Professor raised himself slowly off the floor.

"You know they say pink is the new black this year," Alice said simply, a slight smile rasing the corner of her lips.


	31. Chapter 31: Pink is the New Black

**Chapter 31: Pink is the new black**

He couldn't believe that she had beaten him; he had told Dumbledore that it was out of the question to duel her after he heard about the twin cores. But oh no, he had said that everything would be fine. Just fine!

The Great hall doors flew open with a tremendous BANG! Every head in the hall turned quickly towards the noise that had disturbed their meals. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he watched Professor Snape stalk menacingly between the house tables to the staff table at the head of the hall. The silence was unbearable as he swiftly took his seat and grabbed his goblet, his hand gripped firmly around it. And then it started. A small giggle erupted from the mouth of a second year Hufflepuff; she stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop the sound. But it was too late, soon the whole of the Hufflepuff table was laughing and table by table the houses joined in. Sitting at the elbow of a now furious Snape sat Alice, tears running down her face.

"I didn't think he would actually do it you know," Lupin chuckled amusingly at the glowering potions master.

"Well it was bet," Alice replied taking of her glasses and wiping the tears from her eyes. A sharp scraping sound could be heard, swiftly followed by the billowing of vivid pink robes.

"I specifically picked a pair for him that still did that you know," Dumbledore added as he watched Snape leave.

"That was hilarious!" Ron roared between gasps of laughter.

"I know!" Harry said trying to calm himself down. "Come on Hermione you have to admit that that will the defining moment of this year. Did you see his face?" Harry asked turning to his right. "Hermione?"

"Professor! Professor!" she shouted desperately trying to catch up with him.

"Come to mock me too Miss Granger?" he spat venomously at her, never missing a beat in his stride.

"No sir, I actually wanted to give you this," Hermione replied, completely unnerved by his behaviour. He slowed to a halt giving her the chance to catch up to him; they were now nearing the dungeon corridor. "Here," she said, pulling out a small box from her robes. It was cream with a black ribbon tied neatly around it. His pale hand reached for it and he gently took it from her. He lifted the lid nervously, an unreadable expression on his face as he did so. Inside was a small sugar coated pink rose, he picked it up carefully by the stem.

"Interesting," he simply said, one eyebrow raised as he turned his attention to Hermione. She blushed, wondering if it had been such a good idea after all. But, slowly but carefully, he slipped the sugar rose into the button hole of his vivid pink robes. He nodded before turning around, the box still in hand.

"Pink is the new black," she whispered to herself as he strode towards the dungeons. A faint hint of a smile graced the features of Severus Snape as he heard her.


	32. Chapter 32: From You

**Chapter 32:From you**

Weeks had passed since the competition, but still frowning images of Snape in vivid pink robes lined the corridors. The posters had to be constantly replaced on the walls as he had a habit of viciously tearing them down if he saw them. This caused great amusement to not only the students but the teachers as well, even the odd poster could be found inside the staffroom itself.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione muttered as she tore yet another batch of posters off the Gryffindor common room walls.

"Come on Mione, it's only a bit of fun!" Ron said, tearing his eyes away from his game of exploding snap.

"Yes well I don't find it very funny!" she replied frustrated. She screwed the posters into a ball and threw them into the bin by the fireplace.

"Personally I prefer the Honeydukes own brand of milk chocolate, you know I hate dark," a voice said as the portrait hole opened.

"How can you hate dark chocolate?" Lupin asked astounded as he entered the common room with Alice swiftly on his tail. She shrugged and turned her attention to Hermione and the two boys.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione," she said cheerily, grabbing an armchair and bringing it closer to the fire. "Our fireplace kind of exploding this morning," she said nonchalantly. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances. "Peeves thought it would be funny to stuff the thing with Dr Filibuster's fireworks, you know the really big ones, anyway long story cut short Remus went to light the fire and the whole thing exploded," she explained as though this was an everyday occurrence. Remus took a seat on the arm of the chair. He smiled at Harry.

"I hear that Sirius, yet again, has bought you a new broom Harry," Lupin said chuckling at the annoyed look on Harry's face.

"I told him to stop, but he just won't listen you know," Harry replied exasperatedly.

"I need to go to the library, see you guys later," Hermione suddenly said. She grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and hurried out of the common room.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked, shuffling the exploding snap cards. Ron shrugged yet again. "So Alice, is their Quidditch practice tonight?"

She knocked hesitantly at the door. With a creak it opened slowly, she glanced nervously around before hurrying over to his desk. She undid the clasp on her bag and pulled out a small cream box, with a pink ribbon tied neatly around it. She put it carefully on the desk and was just about to leave when….

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" an angry voice said from behind her. Her shoulders dropped as she realised he had caught her. She turned to face him, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

"I just wanted to give…" she faltered as there in front of her eyes and in his button hole was the very same pink sugar rose she had given him. She blinked thinking it was a mistake, but sure enough it was still there protruding out of his _black_ robes.

"Miss Granger are you incapable of forming a coherent sentence?" he asked snidely waiting for the answer to his previous question.

"I just wanted to give you this," she replied quietly gesturing towards the box on his desk. He glanced at his desk before following her gaze to the pink rose in his robes. "Sir, why are you still wearing that?" she asked curiously.

"Thank you Miss Granger that will be all," he said avoiding her question. She didn't move. "Miss Granger I said that will be all," he repeated firmly.

"Sir, with all due respect I will not move until you tell me why you are still wearing the pink rose I gave to you," she said her voice calm and even. He stared at her silently, his eyes flitting over her face for what seemed like hours, as the tension filled silence dragged on.

"Because it was from you," he whispered finally.


	33. Chapter 33: I Can

**Chapter 33: I can't**

She stood completely still, did he just say what she thought he did, he couldn't have, not Snape. The words swirled around her head like a whirlpool as she stared open mouthed at him. "Because it was from you." Her brain tried to make sense of the words, to try to rearrange them, to come up with a more reasonable explanation. But they couldn't.

"I apologize Miss Granger that was inappropriate of me, just forget I ever said anything," he mumbled about to turn around and walk away. Her hand involuntarily reached out towards him.

"I can't," she replied quietly, "I can't forget." He turned to face her, his eyes searching her's for some clue as to how she was feeling. He watched in disbelief as her hand shakily came up to his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he said stepping backwards. He watched the confusion flood over her features.

"You can't just say that!" she shouted at him, his eyes widened in surprise at her outburst. "You can't just say something like that to me and expect me to forget it all!"

"I don't expect you to forget it, I expect you to ignore it," he replied, his voice surprisingly calm. She stepped towards him angrily and as she did so he backed even further away. She tried again but her attempts were futile as, yet again he backed further and further away from her. By now he had walked so far backwards that he was trapped against the classroom wall.

"How can I ignore this?" she said, looking at the pink rose poking out of his button hole. A reminder that this was not all a dream, that she hadn't just made it all up in her head.

She stepped forward and finding that he had nowhere to go, she continued. Soon she was inches away from him, his hands clenched on the desk beside him, his eyes pleading for her to leave. She breeched the gap between them and slowly but confidently she placed her hand over his. To her surprise he seemed to visibly relax, his shoulders drooped and he seemed to slide slightly down the wall. He stared at her intently for some time as though waiting for her to come to her senses and run away. Realising that she had no such intentions he took her hand in his and with his thumb he started creating small circles on her skin. She smiled reassuringly. She leaned into him; he slowly bent his head closer to her, their lips now inches apart. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, his obsidian eyes never leaving hers. He leaned even closer, closing the tiny gap between them, when THUD, THUD! Hermione jumped visibly, cursing under her breath at whoever had chosen to knock on the door at such a time. To her surprise when she looked back at Snape, he hadn't moved an inch, his eyes searched hers expectantly….


	34. Chapter 34: The End

**Chapter 34: The End**

"Oi, you two, get a room!" Harry shouted from across the sunlit courtyard.

"Mr Potter I would like to remind you that just because you are not a student here anymore it doesn't mean that-" his speech was abruptly ended by her soft, red lips.

"Ewwwwww," Harry muttered, turning his back on the newly wed couple. He walked back inside the entrance hall, muttering to himself. Turning the corner to walk up the moving staircase he found Alice firmly pressed up against the stone wall with Lupin smiling happily down at her. His head lowered towards hers and their lips met in a gentle kiss. "This is ridiculous," Harry exclaimed, staring in disbelief at yet _another_ happily wed couple.

Three years had passed since Harry had walked in on Hermione and Snape kissing. It had taken him weeks to get the image out of his head! The wedding had come as a great surprise to most people, Lupin and Alice's however was not. Harry had found out that the other members of staff had been betting on when they would make the announcement; in the end Professor Dumbledore had won.

"Harry you wouldn't per chance know where I could find Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at the expression of disgust on Harry's face as he continued to stare at the kissing couple.

"Which one?" Harry muttered turning to face the piercing blue eyes of the headmaster.

"Severus Snape," Dumbledore answered with a chuckle.

"Out in the courtyard snogging his wife," Harry replied, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Dumbledore chuckled yet again, peering down his half moon spectacles at Harry.

"May I ask how that is any different from you and Ginny in your first year of marriage?" Dumbledore asked with a slight smile.

"We weren't like that though! Were we?" Harry shouted uncertainly at the retreating form of Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid you were mate," Ron said, his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry though, they won't be at it for long, a year tops," Ron said reassuringly.

"A year," Harry mouthed. Ron nodded sympathetically before dragging Harry through the empty corridors towards the Quidditch pitch outside.

Hermione took out a small cream box from her robe's pockets; it had a pink ribbon tied neatly around it. She undid it with a flourish of her wand and there inside, was a sparkling black sugar rose.

"I always did prefer you in black," she said happily, fixing it in the button hole of his robes. He smiled down at her before dipping his head for another sweet kiss.

The End


End file.
